Gundanium Millennium
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: The sequel to Sailor Pilots! A new and strange enemy arises, but is it for the gundam pilots, or the sailor scouts?
1. Not The Zero

Gundanium Millennium 1

**Gundanium Millennium 1**

**Not the Zero**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon_

_Note: Here's the Sequel of Sailor Pilots you wanted! Did you think GameGirl would let you down?_

_ _

It has been 6 months since the sailors have met the gundam pilots and decided to stay in their time and space.Everything was going well and Serena never left her cousin's side, except when she was with Heero.Serena could not remember when she felt so happy.

"What are you smiling about?" Relena inquired.

"What?Huh?" Serena said.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked, rubbing her front teeth.They were having breakfast together in one of Relena's favorite restaurants.

"No, no," Serena said, shaking her head."There is nothing in your teeth."

"Then what's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing's funny," Serena said."I don't know many jokes."

Relena sighed and folded her arms, "come on, Serena, I'm your cousin.Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm so happy," Serena replied, "is that a crime?"

Relena shook her head, "'course not.Mind I ask why?"

Serena chuckled, "well, isn't it obvious?I traveled 200 years into the future to meet the most fascinating woman in the world who just happens to be my cousin.I have the privilege and honor to protect her and I've also fallen in love with the best fighters I've ever heard of.I wasn't very happy when I used to live in my old time.I was clumsy, silly and…well, let's just say I wasn't very good in school."

"You like the school here, don't you?"

"Heck, yeah!" Serena laughed, "I'm trying harder this time.I'm smarter now, stronger and happier.I probably shouldn't feel this way after what I did to Darien.I became a widow before I even became a bride.But, I don't think I really wanted to marry him in the first place."

"You didn't?" Relena asked, "didn't you love him?"

"Thought I did," Serena said, "I was reborn to meet him and we did.That was pretty cool but 1000 years is a long time and we've changed since then.Maybe we were just supposed to be friends in this new life.I've lost my future husband and daughter and I am the happiest woman alive!"

"I'm glad to see you in good spirits," Relena said.

"Thank you, Relena," Serena said."Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy for you too," Relena said.

"No, I meant for yourself," Serena said."The man I'm in love with now is the man you used to be in love with.I understand that must be hard on you."

"I'm not angry about that, Serena," Relena said, "and I am happy.We've had nothing but peace for the last 6 months.And I'm united with a cousin whom I love dearly.Of course I'm happy, Serena.You bring out the best in people."

"I do?" Serena asked, a bit confused.

"Yes, you certainly brought out the best in Heero."

"Oh," Serena laughed, "I guess I did do that, huh?"

Relena nodded, "I believe it's going to be free sailing from here on."

"We need to make a toast!" Serena shouted, picking up her glass of orange juice.

"Sure, why not?" Relena picked up hers.

"To peace and freedom!" Serena cried.

"Peace and freedom!" Relena echoed and they clanged their glasses, almost breaking them.Some juice spilled from the top and down the sides to the table.Relena looked down at the table and smiled."Whoops!"

Serena laughed and wiped the juice she spilled from her glass and hand, "next time let's just drink."

For the rest of the sailors, their relationships with the pilots were becoming closer each day.Raye enjoyed performing in the circus with Trowa and Catherine.Ami helped Duo in his studies and find a job better than a junk dealer; a mechanic.It was close to being a junk dealer but Duo was very good at it.Lita was one of the best Preventers known and she had Wufei and Sally to thank for it.Mina went with Quatre everywhere he went and even found an interest in all the natural resource satellite stuff.In fact, she was interested in everything about Quatre.

However, the sailors never piloted Moon Zero nor did they know about what it could do until they stumbled upon it on accident.

"Man," Lita groaned, scrubbing the hound out of the eye of her gundam, "these things get so filthy in 6 months without being used!"

"Lita, what are you doing?" Sally asked.

"Sally!" Lita jumped down and saluted her, "Just cleaning my gundam, Major Sally!"

"You don't have to salute me all the time, Lita," Sally said.

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Lita said and dropped her hand.

Sally sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I guess I get used to that after a while."

"It's all right, Lita," Sally said. "Well, I just wanted to know who was in here.I'll leave you to work."

"Thank you."

Sally smiled and left.

Lita went in her cockpit and began to dust, "man, it's so stuffy in here!" she complained."I can fix that!" she picked up a pine scented car freshener and hung it inside."Ah, that's better."

After cleaning her gundam, she figured she might as well be a sport and clean the rest of them.She started with Serena's and dusted the cockpit."Wow, Serena has a nicer cockpit than me."She sat down and put a peppermint-scented freshener up on a hook.On accident, she started the gundam.

"Oh crap!" she fumed, "Serena's gonna kill me!"She figured that while she was in here, she might as well try to get the gundam out.The gate opened and she got out.

"Say, this gundam is pretty cool," Lita commented."I wonder what this button does."She pressed it and it changed into flying mode."Wow!Why doesn't my gundam do that?"She flew into the clouds and hoped no one saw her.

(AN: I think the ZERO system only works when the pilot is fighting but there's nothing for them to really fight so they'll see things anyway.)

She flew around for a few moments and everything was quite peaceful.Until, she started seeing things."Huh?"First she saw someone walking down the street but couldn't' tell who because the face was blanketed in a thick dark fog.The person was all alone.But then she saw four other bodies join the person, but still couldn't see their faces.Their clothes changed and she was finally able to see their faces.It was the sailor scouts.It wasn't scary really; it seemed like she was watching a video.But then, she heard some gunshots and one by one, the sailors fell down around her.The only one left standing was Sailor Jupiter.

"Where's the eject button?" Lita demanded, "I don't wanna see this!"

Five different girls, the Sailor Pilots, walked to Sailor Jupiter and Pilot Jupiter, dressed as a Preventer, aimed her gun at Sailor Jupiter and shot her.

"I shot myself?!" Lita demanded, "Okay….rewind!That didn't just happen!"

The scene of the girls ended and became a new scene.She saw first a dragon made out of fire alone in a forest.Wherever the dragon walked, it left a burning trail.Then, on the other side of the same forest, she saw another dragon, one made out of lightning.Soon, the two dragons met.The one of lightning tried to befriend the one of fire but it just wanted to be left alone.But the dragon of lightning did not want to give up.It followed the dragon wherever it went, but stayed at a safe distance.It wasn't long until the two dragons were flying in the sky together.

Then, the scene was over and Lita was very confused."That was the weirdest movie I have ever seen in my life," she said plainly."I think the peppermint is making me hallucinate or something."She took the gundam back to the hanger and decided just to let the others clean their own mobile suits by them selves.

Ami was the next to try it out.She of course, didn't know about the ZERO system either and came across it on accident.From not being able to pilot her gundam for a while, she went to the hanger where the gundams were held and sat in the cockpit of her own gundam.But it was hard to read inside her gundam because there was no light bulb or anything.Sighing she stepped out of her gundam and walked down.A scent of peppermint caught her nose so she went to Serena's gundam where it was coming from.

"Why does Serena have a peppermint scented freshener in her gundam?" Ami asked aloud.She decided to sit inside."Hey, her chair's quite comfy."She looked up and saw a little switch.She pulled it to her and a vibrant light came down.The bulb was shaped like a gem."She has a light switch!"She read for a little while but temptation got the better of her so she took the controls, started the gundam and took it for a little spin.

It wasn't long until the Zero started to show her images.They weren't frightening or confusing, instead, quite beautiful.She saw an angel with wings made out of ice, hair out of water and an icy blue dress with golden rings across the chest.Then as the angel was flying, there was a loud piercing noise so the angel went to investigate.She saw on the ground, Sailor Mercury, dead.Standing over her body was her killer, Pilot Mercury.Behind Pilot Mercury was another angel, but her wings looked like those of a bat and she wore a red garment with one strap and it was shredded around her knees.

"What?" Ami asked.

The ice angel up the perished Sailor Mercury in her arms and nodded to Pilot Mercury.Pilot Mercury nodded back and started to leave, leaving her with the other angel.The dark angel, an angel of death walked to the ice angel with open arms.Sighing, the ice angel placed Sailor Mercury into the death angel's arms.Suddenly, there was a deadly cold breeze and the death angel turned around.Standing before the two angels was a figure in black cloak, holding a scythe, his head turned down.Still carrying the perished Sailor Mercury, the death angel took the ice angel by the hand and told her to lift up the figure's cloak.What she saw was not very comforting: a skull.

"Oh my god," Ami groaned, covering her mouth. "This is starting to get a bit creepy."

Though Ami expected the figure to slice the ice angel down with the scythe, it didn't.Instead, it held out its bloody, bony hand to hers.In surprise but gratitude, the ice angel looked at the death angel and smiled.The death angel smiled back and flew away.The angel of water and ice walked with death and slowly, veins and muscles appeared on the skeleton followed by skin and hair.Ami couldn't see the face now but she didn't even have to guess who it was.It was Duo.And the ice angel was Ami.But she still wondered who the death angel was.Who could she be?

"That angel," Ami said with a smile, tears about to form in her eyes, "that's--that's me…I need to tell Duo about this," she said and went back to the hanger.

Ami saw Raye walking to the hanger.

"Ami, why were you piloting Serena's gundam?" Raye demanded.

"You won't believe this, Raye," Ami said, "but that gundam can show you things?"

"The same way I see things in fire?" Raye asked.

Ami nodded.

"Wow."

"Have you seen Duo?" Ami asked.

"Sorry, no," Raye shook her head."Isn't he supposed to work today?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, "I'll just go over there.Bye Raye."

"Bye."Raye looked up at Moon Zero, "you can show things, huh?Well, let's see what you'll show me."She got inside and took off.

If Raye had known what the Zero system was like how it would interact with her ESP, she wouldn't have gotten inside.

*************************************************************

"You're quite talented with that," Mina complimented Quatre, who was playing the violin.

"That's what you always tell me," Quatre said, pausing from playing.

"I just love to hear you play," Mina smiled, "do you have a problem with that?"

Quatre smiled back, "no."

"Can you show me how to play?" she inquired.

"Sure, Mina," he said.

She walked up in front of him and he placed the violin in her hand and showed her how to hold the instrument and the bow."Now, just slide the bow across the strings."Quatre told her.

She made a sour crack."I guess I'm not very good at this."

"It comes with practice," he assured her.

"Oh, Quatre," she flattered, "I'm sure you can do _everything_ right on the first try!I bet you never had to practice!"She handed the violin back to him.

He blushed, "sure I did."

"Uh-huh, whatever."

He began playing again and she watched him admiration.Someone started clapping.

"Well done, Quatre Rabera Winner."

Quatre stopped suddenly, making a minor chord on his violin."Dorothy."

"Dorothy?" Mina echoed.

Dorothy Catolonia stepped forth, "I see you are doing well."

"Where've you been all this time?" Quatre asked.

"In outer space, where else?" she moved her eyes to Mina, "Hello, I'm Dorothy Catalonia."

"Mina." She answered flatly as she stepped closer to Quatre.

"What do you want?" Quatre demanded.He didn't expect to act like this when if he ever saw her again but somehow, seeing her almost made him sick.He felt a fierce, sharp pain in his side."Did you come all this way to see me?I'm not in the mood for another duel, Dorothy."He placed his violin back in the case.

Dorothy laughed, "I didn't come to see you, Quatre!"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Miss Relena," she answered."We were very good friends."

'The hell you were,' Quatre wanted to say, 'you betrayed her.'Quatre sighed and said, "I haven't seen her."

"You've changed," Dorothy noted."What happened to the kind Quatre I used to know?"

"I'm still kind," he said.

Mina nodded, "he's as kind as they come."

"You were lying when you said I was kinder than you, you know."Dorothy said.

'You're right about that!' Mina thought, glaring at Dorothy.

"I see you haven't changed," Quatre said, "Did you even listen to anything I said to you?"

Dorothy did not reply.That was Quatre's answer.

He sighed in disappointment.He had poured out his heart to her and she didn't listen to him."You love war more than people and all the beautiful things."

"I love war because it _is_ beautiful!" she hissed.

"Hey!" Mina shouted."You know nothing about real beauty you--"

Quatre stopped her before she could finish."Were you grieving over Treize's death?" he asked Dorothy.

"Well, I--"

"What does Treize have to do with her?" Mina asked.

"They were cousins." He answered her and looked back at Dorothy. "I saw how upset when Kanz told you he died."(Was it Kanz who made the report or was it another White Fang person?)

"So?"

"But were you upset because you've lost your cousin or that the war was over?" he demanded.

"How dare you speak like that!" she roared, "Treize Khushrenada was my cousin!"

"And he was my father," said Mariemaia, standing behind Dorothy."How do you think _I _feel?"

Dorothy whipped around, "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Mariemaia Khushrenada," Mariemaia declared, stepping forward, "daughter of a father I never got to know.Friend of a comrade I never got to thank and the cousin of a warmonger I wish I never had to meet!"

"Ouch," Mina muttered.

Dorothy let out a gasp, "why you!" she almost slapped her.

Quatre grabbed her arm, "leave her alone, she's just a kid. And she is your cousin, Dorothy.Can't you be kind for just one minute?"

"Dammit Quatre," she snarled, "I'm not kind like you!How many times do I have to tell you that kindness makes you weak?"

"So does arrogance," Mina muttered.

Dorothy groaned and stepped out of the room.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Mariemaia whispered.

"It's okay, Mariemaia," Quatre said comfortingly."I know what it is like to lose somebody close to you."

"You really are the kindest one around here," Mariemaia said."Excuse me."She stepped out of the room, trying to keep her tears under control.

"I guess she still misses Rini," Mina said, "and Treize.Must be hard never being able to meet your father."

Quatre sat down on the piano bench and Mina sat next to him, "Quatre, are you all right?"

"She's still the same," Quatre said, "nothing I said to her changed.It's like everything I told her been just a waste."

"Why did you tell her that she was kinder than you anyway?" Mina asked."She doesn't seem so kind to me!"

"I was trying to keep her from making a big mistake," Quatre said."One that I've made."

"You made a mistake?" Mina gasped sarcastically, "no!I don't believe it."

Quatre sighed and looked down.

"Quatre, look at me," she took his face."You're very kind, talented, handsome and sweet.I don't think you could ever make a mistake."

Quatre smiled slightly.

"Except for that one time you took my ribbon," she murmured, poking him in the ribs, "_that _was a BIG mistake, mister!"She kissed his temple."I think you're the greatest, Quatre.You're one of the rare and unique people that could do no wrong.The world--and outer space--could use a whole lot more people like you."

"You really think that about me?" Quatre asked.

"No.I _know _it!" she laughed."Hey, I'm going to grab a soda, would you like one?"

"No thanks."

"Okay," she squeezed his hand and kissed him again.Before walking out the door, she stopped and waved to Quatre.

He waved back and sighed when she disappeared from view, "Oh Mina," he whispered sadly, "You won't think I'm so great once you find out about all the horrible mistakes I've made…"

**************************************************************

Lady Une watched Mariemaia walk hastily to her room.She closed the door but not all the way.Curiosity and concern getting the best of her, Lady Une stepped by the door and listened.

Mariemaia was crying.

'What's bothering her?' Lady Une thought, peaking through the crack.She saw a sobbing Mariemaia on lying on her bed.

"It's not fair," whispered Mariemaia though her tears.

Lady Une cleared her throat and knocked softly on the door, "Mariemaia, is everything all right?"

"L-Lady Une!" Mariemaia gasped, sitting up and wiping away a tear."Yes, of course."

"Then why were you crying?" she asked, "what happened?"

"Someone hurt my feelings," she replied.

"Who?"

"She said she was my dad's cousin."

"Dorothy Catolonia?"

"I think that's her name."

"What did she say?"

"Well," Mariemaia sighed, "it wasn't what she said, it was how she said it.I guess you just should've been there."

"You miss your father, don't you?" Lady Une questioned.

Mariemaia nodded. "Y-yes.I didn't even get to know him."

"I miss him too," Lady Une admitted.

"You knew him better than anyone," Mariemaia said, "could, could you tell me about him?"

Lady Une smiled and said, "I'll be glad too."

************************************************************

Raye's images began almost immediately after leaving the hanger.First, she saw a huge field that was very still and quiet.She saw herself as Sailor Mars walking through it and she faced Pilot Mars, whose face was covered with a dark fog.Sailor Mars didn't leave or try to fight back when Pilot Mars raised her gun and shot Sailor Mars.The second Sailor Mars hit the ground, she burst into flames and the fire grew out to rest of the field.

"What's going on?" Raye questioned."Ami didn't tell me it would show me something weird.Who shot me?What happened to Sailor Mars?"She leaned forward, "who are you?"She tried reading the imaginable flames.Two words came out ringing clear: SILENCE AND WAR.

A flame crackled close to Pilot Mars face but she wore a half mask on the left side of her face.It was white with a red star at the eye area and was decorated with flames.She was dressed in a black sleeveless formfitting suit with black gloves, decorated in flames.Slowly, Pilot Mars removed the mask and the flames reached up to her shoulders, but did not singe her at all.There was an eerie smile on Pilot Mar's face as the screams and sounds of explosion started out soft and grew loudly.The silent field did not sound so quiet now that war stepped onto it.

"You're me!" Raye shouted, "What do you want?Am I going to turn into you?"

Pilot Mars nodded and shot in Raye's direction.Raye screamed and covered herself.Then the images stopped."Huh?" Raye lowered her arms."That was weird."She closed her eyes for a second and she saw herself again as Pilot Mars.There was no way that image was going to leave her mind.Stunned and somewhat delirious, Raye went back.

**************************************************************

"Hello, Miss Relena," Dorothy said, stepping into her office.

"Who are you?" Serena demanded, immediately reaching for her gun.

"Dorothy?" Relena mumbled, "I never expected to see you again."

Dorothy frowned, "I'm not getting quite a welcome here from anybody."

Relena stood up and looked at Serena as if to say, 'don't even think about it.'

Serena folded her arms and groaned.Already, Dorothy got on her nerves.

"Where have you been all this time?" Relena asked.

"Outer space."She replied."I heard about what happened on Colony X-18999.How are you?"

"Fine."

"Miss Relena," Dorothy said, "I'd like to work by your side again.We were such good friends."

'If you were ever her friend you would've tried to help her when she was kidnapped,' Relena thought.

"Thank you, Dorothy," Relena said and glanced to Serena, "but I have someone to work with me.This is Serena, my cousin."

"Hello," Serena muttered.

Dorothy nodded, "cousin, huh?"

"Yes," Serena said."Body guard too.Someone has to be there in case someone drugs her tea again."

"I see," Dorothy whispered.'I've come too late.' She thought.'No one cares about me.'"Well, I'm going to go now.It was nice seeing you, Miss Relena."

"You too," Relena said.

"I'll show you to the door," Serena said and slammed the door the moment Dorothy stepped out.

Dorothy jumped, "how rude," she muttered.

"How can you _stand_ her?" Serena demanded."You actually let her get close to you?"

Relena sat back down, "Yes."

"You were friends with that, that…."

Yes, I was."

"Relena, you've flipped your lid!" Serena said, "Can't you tell how 'nice' she was acting to you?She's playing you for a fool!"

"She already did," Relena said."I tried convincing her that war wasn't as beautiful as she thought it was but she didn't believe me."

"Can I kill her?" Serena asked, "Please?Please, let me kill her!"

"No!" Relena snapped, "I can handle Dorothy."

"She's so annoying!" Serena groaned.

Relena smiled, "she did tend to flatter me a bit too much.She was only pretending to be my friend."

"I think she's up to something," Serena said, putting her hands on Relena's desk.

"What makes you say that?" Relena asked."You don't know her like I do."

"Why would she come all the way here just to see you?" Serena inquired.

"You left your home and time to protect me," Relena said.

"That's different, Relena," Serena said, "I'm your cousin.Dorothy's not related to you.Don't you think it's odd that she came from outer space to ask to work with you again after all this time?You said yourself you didn't' expect to see her again."Serena made a concern face, "I don't like the sound of it.She pretended to be your friend.What if she was sent her by somebody?"

"Serena, the colonies and earth has finally reached peace," Relena said, "Why would they want to ruin it?"

"That's what I like to know," Serena said."I don't think she came her on her own free will just to socialize.I believe someone sent her to see you."

"Why would they pick Dorothy?"

"Dorothy knew you," she replied, "You trust her and so they knew she could get close to you.She's hiding something, Relena.I know it!"

"Who would do this?" Relena asked with a frown, "What do I have to do to stop the war?"

"Relena, you are one person," Serena reminded, "you can't achieve peace all by yourself.There are many people in the world that may own a gun.What about everyone in the colonies?After living in peace they might want another war.It has to take everyone in the world and everyone in the colonies to achieve peace.If there's one person out there somewhere that prefers war to peace--then the fight is not over."

"How would you know this?" Relena questioned.

"Relena, I am a sailor scout, well, I was," Serena replied."I have fought many, many battles.They were a lot different form the ones you've seen.I fought the Negaverse, the Dark Moon, the heart snatchers…they all wanted something from us.I didn't fight people, Relena.I fought evil.Evil still exists and it's hiding out there somewhere."

"The enemies you fought sound worse than what the gundams fought," Relena admitted.

"They were," Serena said."You can reason with people, Serena.When you talk, chances are they'll listen.But evil won't.It takes a lot to stop evil.If talking had stopped the evil, we would've done it.But when talking didn't work, we had no choice but to fight.As sailor soldiers, it was our job.And even today, will still carry on that responsibility as gundam pilots.We will continue to fight for love and justice, no matter what gets in our way."

"Now you're the brave and strong one, Serena," Relena said."I could never do that."

"I didn't think I could either," Serena said, "but somehow, I did.I'm going to the work out room, care to join me?"

"Well, I have a lot of work to do," Relena said.

"Come on, Relena," Serena said, "a couple of sit-ups wouldn't hurt you."

"Hey!" she hissed.

Serena laughed and grabbed her arm; "You'll feel much better after a work out.Besides, I need someone to hold down my feet."

**************************************************************

Raye stumbled out of Moon Zero and walked down the hall like she wasn't really walking.She was out of it.

"Raye, are you okay?" Mina asked."You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Fire, everywhere," Raye mumbled, "I shot Sailor Mars but it wasn't really me, I…creepy, scary.Ami said that Serena's gundam showed you things, but…"

Mina raised her eyebrow, "what?Serena's gundam can show you stuff?"

"Don't go in there, Mina!" Raye shouted, taking her by the arms, "That thing is _EVIL!"_

"Um, Raye, I think you'd better go take a nap."

"Yes, sleep," Raye trekked on, "sleep."

"You've been in the circus way too long," Mina said after to her. "Oh, if you see Dorothy, don't piss her off!"Mina thought about Raye said.'Is it true?Can the gundam actually show you stuff?'

Mina turned around and started walking to find Serena."Well, I should be nice and ask her permission."She found Serena doing sit ups in the work out room.Relena held down her feet 

"Twenty-one, twenty-two," Relena counted for Serena.

"Hey. Serena, my gundam is being repaired," Mina lied, "can I use yours?"

"Sure," Serena said, not really thinking.

"Thanks, Serena."Mina grinned and walked back to the hanger.

"Why would they be repairing the gundams if we don't even need them right now?" Relena asked.

"What?" Serena demanded in mid sit up."Mina, wait!" she jumped up and starting running after her, "you can't use my gundam!" 

"Wait for me, Serena!" Relena cried.

When she reached the hanger, Mina started to get in Moon Zero."You can't!"

"Hey, they're not repairing any of the gundams today," Relena noted.

"Don't worry, Serena," Mina said, sitting in the chair, "I'll take good care of your baby!"

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Serena shouted, "My gundam has the Zero system!It's not safe!" 

The midsection closed and Mina left the hanger.

"Zero system?" Relena whispered, "Heero's gundam has the same thing."

Serena grabbed her hand, "come on, we have to let Quatre know about this.Where is he?"

"I think he's in the piano room," Relena answered.

"Oh, of course!Duh!" Serena groaned and made haste to the piano room.

"Not so fast, Serena!" Relena shouted, panting.

"I told you needed to work out more!"

Quatre could hear hurried footsteps coming his way.A panting Serena and Relena came in.

"Hello, Miss Serena, Miss Relena," Quatre said."Can I help you?"

"Quatre--," Serena gasped."Mina's--"

"What?"

"Well, what Serena's trying to say is--," Relena wheezed.

"Um, would you like some tea?" Quatre offered.

Serena picked up the teacup and poured the hot scalding and funny tasting liquid down her throat."Gnaa!" she groaned at its taste.She grabbed Quatre's vest, "Mina has confiscated my gundam!"

"Are we at war again?" Quatre asked.

"No, she just took it!" she yelled, "My gundam has the ZERO system!"

"The ZERO system?" he demanded, "No, no! NOT THE ZERO!!!!!"

**************************************************************

"Hey, I'm not seeing anything yet," Mina said, disappointed, "You really have spent too much time in the circus, Raye!"

Then Mina saw a face.It was Sailor V.There was a sound of a gunshot, and then Sailor Venus appeared.Another gunshot and Sailor Venus was gone.

"What the?" Mina questioned, "Sailor V and Sailor Venus."

Mina saw a really pretty place where people were happy in love.One of those couples was herself and Quatre.

"Awwww," she moaned.

The beautiful images ended badly.The people started to act hatefully to one another and the flowers began to wilt.There were noises of energy beams and explosions.The beautiful place started to look very ugly.However, through it all, Quatre and Mina stayed close and they were the only remaining couple that acted kindly to one another.The people started to run after them and she recognized someone in the crowd.Dorothy Catolonia.They all looked so angry.Quatre and Mina ran for it and hid in an alley, where someone hid in the darkness.The angry people found them in the alley and the stranger stepped forward.It was Pilot Venus but she couldn't see her face.Pilot Venus wore a black and orange suit and was armed with a pistol.She raised her gun and fired and Mina saw a glimpse of her face.The image ended.

"What?" Mina shouted, "That didn't make any sense!Why did I even think of piloting this thing?What a waste of time!"Mina went back to the hanger."Stupid gundam…"

"Mina!" Serena shouted, "You're back!"

The door opened and Mina remained sitting in the chair."Serena?"

"Yeah?" Serena peaked in.

Serena leaned forward and grabbed her shirt, "why didn't you stop me?Why did you let me pilot this thing?Why the heck are you piloting it?Don't you know it's cursed?It's cursed more than I am!"

"Cursed?" Quatre mumbled.

"Hey, leggo!" Serena growled and stepped back, "what do you think I was trying to do anyway?"

Mina got out of the gundam, "your gundam is cursed!"

"No, it's programmed with the Zero system," Serena said.

"Well, you can keep it!" Raye growled.

"Oh no, not you too!" Serena groaned.

"Raye told me it could show you things," Mina said.

"The Zero system is dangerous," Quatre said.

"What I saw scared the hell out of me!" Raye shouted.

Trowa looked at Raye and tilted his head back in a throaty laugh.

"It's not funny, Trowa!" Raye hissed."It really did scare me.If you were in there, you would've been scared too!"

Trowa folded his arms, "I know what the Zero system is," he said.

"You piloted a gundam like that?"

"Yes," he said."Heero's gundam has it."

"Why does your gundam have something like that?" Raye asked.

"I didn't know about the zero system," Heero replied.

"You were the first one to pilot it, right?" Serena asked.

"No."

"You weren't the first person to pilot your own gundam?" Lita questioned, "then who?"

"Was it one of you guys?" Mina added.

"Yeah," Quatre said sadly, "I was."

Mina turned to Quatre, "You were?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry, Mina.I guess I'm not as great as you thought I was."

"I don't believe it!" she shouted, "no, it can't be!Tell me it's not true, Quatre!" she grabbed his arms.

"It's true," he mumbled, "Mina, I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I know an apology isn't going to change anything," he said, "but I am so, so sorry."

Mina sighed, "I don't understand."

"I didn't expect you to."

Mina ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip.She wasn't sure what to say to Quatre now.

"I wonder why Serena's gundam smelt like peppermint," Raye said, changing the subject.

"Peppermint?" Serena mumbled.

Lita whistled and glanced around the room, leaning back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back.Wufei watched with 'what have you gotten yourself into?' look on his face.

"Lita, what did you do?" Serena demanded.

"I was only trying to be helpful," Lita said."I put a air freshener inside your gundam."

"Why?"

"Because it gets so stuffy in there!" Lita muttered.

"Oh, that's very considerate of you, Lita," Wufei commented, "Could you put a wildflower scented one in mine too?"

"Sure."She said automatically and cracked, "what? Wildflowers?Wildflowers?"

"I just…like the smell of wildflowers."

"Did you pilot my gundam too?" Serena questioned.

Lita sighed, "It was an accident.I must've started your gundam somehow."

"You saw what the Zero system is like?" Wufei asked.

Lita nodded, "at first I thought the air freshener was making me hallucinate."

Wufei fought back his laughter.

"I wonder if Ami did too," Mina said.

"She did," Raye said, "she used it before I did."

"I'm putting a lock on my gundam for now on!" Serena declared.

"Hey, where is Ami anyway?" Lita questioned.

Ami walked in.

"That answers my question," Lita said.

"I think it's a good thing we've all piloted Moon Zero," Ami said.

"Why?" Raye asked, "don't you know how dangerous the zero system is?"

"Yes," Ami said."And it can also help you."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked, "hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Ami said, reaching into her pocket and dropping on a table with a bunch of tools, a cross necklace with a broken chain.She looked at it for a while and stated, her voice soft with worry, "Duo is missing."

**Nice start, huh?To prepare you, this may not be as long as the other one.So, I hope you still like it anyway.**

**Next Chapter:Friends and Foes**


	2. Friends and Foes

Gundanium Millennium

**Gundanium Millennium**

**Part 2: Friends and Foes**

Disclaimer: I could write a dozen more GW/SM crossovers, but I'll still never own either of them.

"Duo's missing," Ami repeated sadly.

"Maybe he just went to work," Mina said.

"No, I stopped by there and they told me he didn't even show up," Ami whispered.

"Was he planning on quitting?" Lita asked.

"No.He's in trouble."Ami fumed, "I found Duo's cross but he was no where around.He never takes it off.It's too special to him."

"It probably just fell off," Raye suggested.

"Look at it!" Ami cried, "It couldn't have just fallen off.Some of the links are broken. It had to have come off in a struggle!"

"Calm down, Ami," Serena commanded, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders."Duo's a tough guy."

"Yeah," Quatre added, "he always gets himself out of these kinds of things."

"Why aren't you worried?" Ami demanded, "It could be you out there!"

"I-I'm sorry."

Ami sighed, "I'm going to look for him."

"Well, I would help you Ami," Raye said, "but we have to go to a performance."

"We'll help you, Ami!" Lita declared, hooking her arm through Wufei's, "right, Wufei?"

"Um, sure," he mumbled.

"Thank you, Lita," Ami said."But I feel this is something I should do on my own."

"We can't let you go," Serena said, "what if something happens to you too?"

"I'll be fine," Ami told her."Maybe you should all stay here in case he comes back. It's possible that there's a killer on the loose and we're his targets.You'll be safe her."

"Just be careful, Ami," Serena ordered.

"Don't worry about me," Ami said, "you should be more concerned about Duo." 

To cover more ground, Wufei and Lita searched for Duo together and Ami went off by herself with just a photo of Duo and his cross.No one said they knew him, which surprised her given by how friendly Duo was.Then it dawned on her.

Duo had a girlfriend.

"She'd help me," Ami whispered to herself."What was her name?"she stopped at a payphone and looked through a phone book."It was German.Let's see, Heidi, Hirdie, Hilde?Yeah, Hilde…um, Shbooker?Schbeiker!Yeah!It was Hilde Schbeiker!" She ripped out the page and went to find Hilde's home and thought that no one would have to use that page.

Hilde sat in her nice apartment and looked around.It wasn't always clean and quiet when Duo was around."Man, it's so quiet here."She commented.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" she asked herself and opened the door to see a girl about her size and even around the same length of hair."Can I help you?"

Ami gasped, 'it's the other angel I saw,' she thought, 'the death angel.'Her voice was stuck in her throat and she had some trouble saying what she wanted to say, "Hil-Hilde Sheeebeeekeeer?"

"IT'S SCHBEIKER!" Hilde snapped.{Why are German names so hard to spell?}

Ami swallowed, "Oh, yes, of course.I'm sorry to disturbe you but I need your help.My name is Ami Mizuno and--"

"Wait," Hilde said, remembering something Duo said to her.

_I'm going to kick your Shinigami little ass!_

_Hey, go ahead, Ami knows first aid._

"Your name is Ami?"

"Yeah."

"You're Duo's new flame, aren't you?" she hissed.

"Flame?" Ami blushed, "no, I wouldn't say that, we're just really good friends."

"What do you want?"

"Duo's missing and I need your help."

"Listen, if Duo's gone then chances are you probably won't see him again," Hilde muttered, "but if you want to go and look for him, fine but you're on your own.Now go away, I'm busy."She started to close the door and something flared up in Ami.

There was no way she would let someone slam a door in her face when she was desperate to find Duo any way she could.

"No!" Ami screamed, pushing the door back and stepping into the apartment, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is and I really don't care," Ami felt anger build up inside her, "but Duo is missing and I wouldn't doubt he's in trouble.Duo is my friend and I will not let him get hurt!Now you are going to help me find him whether you like it or not!Besides, if he was your friend, if you ever did care for Duo, you would help me!" She marched up to Hilde, shaking her finger, "Aren't you worried about Duo at all?He'd help you if you were in trouble!Don't you know how important friends are?"{There's something I've always wanted to hear Ami say.Or at least something like it.}

"Whoa," Hilde gasped in surprise, "Duo's very important to you, huh?"

"Of course he is!" she snarled."I never knew anyone like him.Well, are you going to help me are not?It doesn't really matter because I'll drag you behind me anyway until we find him!I need your help, Hilde!You know this guy and you know this place.I'm not from around here.I'll probably get lost trying to find him!"

"Okay, okay," Hilde said, remembering the time Duo came to her rescue when she took data from Libra.He was indeed her friend and she wouldn't want him to get hurt, even though what they had was over."I'll help you."

"Good," Ami mumbled.

"I'll be right back."

Hilde walked off to a room and came back with some weapons.

"What's all this for?"

"Well, if I know Duo," Hilde said, loading a gun, "he's probably gotten himself in a huge mess of trouble." She tossed one to Ami, "Duo's thinks he's tougher than he really is.I guess that's why he's always gets himself caught."

'Yeah, poor guy," Ami thought."Do you have any idea where he could be?Did anything strange happen lately?"

Hilde furrowed her brow in concentration, "well, a couple of weeks ago this girl offered me to become her partner.She was a spy for this group from outer space and they could make people who they really are."

"Stronger?"

"Something like that," Hilde said, "but it sounded strange to me, like out of this world.It was the way she said outer space.I don't think it had anything to do with the colonies." Hilde laughed, "sounded like aliens or something so I told her thanks, but no thanks."

"Did you get her name?"

"Yeah," Hilde replied, "It was Midii…Midii Une."

**************************************************************

"'Bout time you guys got here!" Cathy roared.

"Sorry, Cathy," Raye mumbled.

"The show hasn't started yet, has it?" Trowa asked.

"No," Catherine replied."You made it in just the nick of time.You'd better go and get ready."

"We'll be done in just a jiffy!" Raye promised and they scurried off to the dressing rooms.

The show was going really well so far.Raye got over her fear of heights after being with the circus for 6 months and Trowa wasn't so afraid of the flaming daggers, much.

The trapeze stunt came up and Raye started to have a nagging feeling when Trowa climbed up onto the platform.

"Isn't my brother great?" Catherine asked.

"He's awesome," Raye said.

Trowa took the swing and something told Raye to take her brown eyes off the gorgeous dude for a short second and raise them up to the rope.It was ripping apart.'What the?' she thought and then as she looked farther up, she got a glimpse of somebody's back.She looked back down at Trowa."TROWA!WATCH OUT!" She screamed warningly.

"Huh?" Trowa mumbled and he looked up at the rope.It broke and started to fall.

"Trowa!" Catherine shouted, "Oh, I can't look!" she turned around and covered her eyes.

Trowa, being the agile acrobat he was, swung off the swing, pushed up against the side of the platform and landed on his feet without a bruise. The fallen swing lay right behind him.

"He's okay!" Raye shouted, "Catherine, Catherine, Trowa's all right!" she turned around and started to shake her, "look, see?"

"Oh, thank God!" Catherine cried and hurried down the ladder to see her brother.

The crowd stood up and started clapping and screaming like crazy.They thought Trowa did it on purpose, as if it was all part of the act.

"That young man there is magnificent!" Trowa heard someone say through the crowd.Trowa smiled and did what he only could do.Bow.Trowa almost burst out laughing because he couldn't believe how close he got there, even if he was a gundam pilot and he cheated death so many times.

'The crowd is loving it,' he thought, 'I'm a star!'

"Trowa, Trowa!" Catherine yelled and threw her arms around him, "are you all right?"

"Of course I am," he said.

"I was so worried!" she wailed.

"It's okay, Cathy," Trowa whispered, "I'll be fine."

Raye saw again the same person leaving the tent, "Hey, wait a second," she whispered to herself.She went down the ladder and ran across the stage.

"Hey, Raye, I'm," she ran right past him like he wasn't even there, "all right?"

He and his sister exchanged glances.

"Hey, you, stop!" Raye shouted.She ran out of the tent and she didn't see anyone that looked like the person she just saw.It was a girl with blond hair, but Raye wasn't able to see her face."Hey, come back here!You can't hide!"

But there was someone, or something, out there, hiding and watching Raye.Raye finally gave up and went back inside, "Darn it!" 

"Are you all right, young man?"The manager asked Trowa.

"Yeah, it was just an accident," Trowa replied.

"No it wasn't," Raye corrected coolly.

"What do you mean?" Catherine questioned.

Raye picked up the fallen swing and pointed to the rope."It was cut.I saw someone leaving the tent. This was no accident."She found the next sentence hard to say but she somehow found the courage to say it. "Trowa, someone wants you dead."

Catherine burst out into tears and Trowa reached out and held her.

"Did you get a good look on the person?" the manager asked.

"No sir," Raye replied regretfully, "I just saw the back of a woman with blond hair."

Trowa blinked and swallowed.Raye noted this.She knew that he knew, or at least had a good idea who was after him.{Who do you guys think it is?}

"The show's over," the manager informed, "you kids go on home."He walked to the front and thanked the crowd for coming over.

"We'd better tell the others about this," Raye said and took Trowa's hand.

"Do you know who would do this to you?" Catherine asked.

"I am a gundam pilot," Trowa muttered. "Maybe someone just found out who I was and was angry at me for something."

Raye tugged on Trowa's hand, "Let's go.Coming, Catherine?"

"I should stay and help clean up." She said."You two go on ahead."

************************************************************

"If you were Duo," Lita asked Wufei, "where would you be?"

"Well, I don't really know him all that well," Wufei admitted.

"You don't know any of the guys very well, do you?" she demanded.

Wufei shook his head and Lita smacked his arm, "what was that for?"

"I can't believe you don't even know your own team!"Lita snapped, "They're supposed to be your friends!"

Wufei groaned, "they are my friends…I just don't talk to them very often, that's all."

"Wufei, you don't talk to anyone very often."She walked ahead of him and smelt the crisp air of the forest."I don't think Duo would be out here though.I'm guessing he's somewhere in the city."

Wufei heard something and he lowered his eyes to a hissing snake right at Lita's feet, "Lita," he said calmly, "don't move."

"What's the matter, Wufei?" she made a mistake and did move, right on the snake.It bit her right in the ankle, "a snake!It bit me!" She hopped back and grabbed it."Wufei, why didn't you tell me there was a snake?"

"You were standing right next to it," he growled and pulled out his sword to chop its head off."I can't believe you didn't even notice! I told you not to move, woman!"

"My foot feels all numb," she mumbled, "I'll just walk it off."

"No, don't!" he turned around and grabbed her arm."You can't move after a snake bite!You have to keep your self still!Didn't you learn anything from Sally when she taught us first aid?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"She laughed, "I'll be sure to remember next time!"

"It's not funny, Lita," he barked, "That snake was poisonous!How could you laugh at something like this?"

"I feel fine, really," she mumbled, trying to walk and she fell to her knees.

Wufei leaned over her and for a split second, saw Merian take the place of Lita, "Oh no, not again."

"What?" Lita whispered.

He hooked his left arm underneath her knees and his right arm behind her back, "Just hold on, Lita," he pleaded, "I'll get you back to the Preventer base soon."He stood up and began walking. "Don't die.You're too important to me."

"Don't worry, Wufei," she moaned wearily, "I'm not going any---" she fainted in his arms. 

"Lita?"He picked up his pace and got to the base as fast as he possibly could.

She didn't die but she did have a dream.It was a bit hazy but she could make out that she was in a field of beautiful flowers.The sweet aroma filled the air and Lita plucked a flower up from the ground.

"It's so beautiful here," Lita whispered, "Just where am I?How did I get here?Am I dreaming?"

Lita heard a sound something like an airplane and looked up in the air to see two mobile suits flying down to land in the field of flowers.

"Mobile suits," she noted."What're they doing here?One of those look like Wufei's."

Two teenagers, a guy and a girl, exited from the mobile suits.The teenage boy picked up the girl and carried her.Lita recognized the boy.

"Wufei!" she shouted.

But he did not reply.

She stepped closer, "He can't see me."She crouched down beside them, "Hey, hello?"

"Are you all right, Merian?" Wufei asked.

Merian smiled, "Of course.I'll be fine."{I don't know exactly what they talked about because the Episode Zero of Wufei's past isn't translated yet.}

"You are one pretty strong woman," he admitted, "that was very dangerous."

"No, Wufei," she said, "you're stronger.You're the real Nataku."

"Me?" he mumbled.

But before she could answer him, Merian died in his arms.He had a look of shock on his face and let out a sorrowful groan.

Lita looked at her, "hey, isn't she your wife?" She noticed the pain in Wufei's face, "Wufei?Oh, Wufei, I'm so sorry.I'm still here for you.Hey, look at me."

But Wufei did not see her.

"I think she's coming around," Wufei said, watching Lita blink her eyes."Lita, how do you feel?"

She felt him grasp her hand, "Wufei?"

"Yes, Lita?"

"I had the weirdest dream," she said and pointed at him tieredly, "And you were there and," she started to point around the room and then pointed at Wufei again, "Y-You were the only one there, Wufei."

Wufei grinned, "Dreaming about me again, huh?"

"You should be fine with some rest, Lita," Sally informed, "Good thing I had enough anti-venom here."

"You had a snake bite, remember?" Wufei reminded.

"Y-yeah," Lita groaned.

"I'll go get you something to eat," Sally said.

Lita sat up and started to push her covers, "I can make me something."

"Lita, lie back down!" Wufei pushed her down, "you can still be infected!Get some rest!"

"I feel fine!" she snapped, "Really, I love to cook.Don't be so insensitive!"

"I'm not insensitive!"

"Yes you are, Wufei," Sally teased as she left the room.

Lita laughed, "See, Sally agrees with me."

"You need to get some rest," Wufei told her. "I don't think you slept long enough."

"How long did I sleep?"

"Just about 15 minutes."He looked at the door, "I'll be right back, and don't you dare get up!"He left the room and walked down the hall, following Sally, "Hey, Sally?"

"Yes, Wufei?" she turned around.

Wufei's lip trembled slightly and he walked up to embrace her, "Sally, I want to thank you for treating Lita.She's very important to me.I've already lost someone special to me before and I wouldn't be able to take it if I've lost someone again."

Sally was very deeply moved.She pushed him back gently and smiled, "You really care for her, don't you?"

Wufei nodded, "I know I sometimes don't show it, but I really do care for her.A lot."

"I'll go get her some soup," Sally said, "that should give her some strength and then she'll need some more rest.You'll have to watch her for a while, incase the anti-venom didn't work."

"Sure," Wufei said, "Thanks, Sally."

"You're welcome," she turned and went to the cafeteria.

Wufei went back inside Lita's room and found her getting out of the bed. "Lita, get back in bed! Are you crazy?" 

"I feel fine," she said, "I need to stretch my legs."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed, "What you really need is some rest!You're going to strain yourself!"

"No I'm not!" she hissed, sitting back up.

"Yes you are!" he pushed her back down, "Get some sleep!"

"But I'm not sleepy!" she insisted and she resisted his push.

"I'm not buying it!" he muttered, "I see bags underneath your eyes!How many hours of sleep have you been getting each night?Three?"

"Well you look like you haven't been sleeping much either!"

He took his hands off her and crossed his arms, "Well, I guess we've both been working a bit too hard for the Preventers."

"I rest my case," Lita sighed.

"Just get some rest, Lita," he ordered."I carried you all the way over here and it wasn't very easy for me---"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she demanded.

"No, no!" he crisscrossed his arms, "What I meant was I just felt scared that you wouldn't make it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, "and…I have weak arms."

"Oh, okay," she lied back down.

Wufei turned around and looked out the window.

"Hey, Wufei?" Lita asked.

"Yes, Lita?"

She sat up, "Tell me about your wife."

He looked over his shoulder at her and then out to the window."I never told anyone about Merian."

"Merian?That was her name?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds really pretty."

"Thanks."

"You don't really have to tell me about her," Lita compromised, "but I'd like to know.What was she like?"

"She was like you," Wufei said, "Strong, noble, independent."

"Did you love her?"

"That's not why we were married," Wufei explained, "It was an arranged marriage."

"Arranged?" Lita asked, appalled, "You mean, someone picked you two to get married?"

"Yes."

"Well, I think that's wrong!" Lita growled, "People can't tell you to marry someone you don't love.Did you even know her before then?"

"Not really," he turned around and leaned against the wall."We didn't get along very well."

"Well, if I was in arranged marriage, I'll be kind of angry too!"

Wufei smiled, "I did end up caring for her after some time, just before she died."

Lita frowned, "That's not fair.When you two started to like each other, she was killed."

Wufei titled his head, "How did you know she was killed? I didn't tell you how she died."

Lita blushed, "well, I saw you with a woman in my dream.I could only guess it was Merian.She looked kinda beat up but I could tell she was healthy so she couldn't have gotten sick."

"You dreamed about Merian?"

"Yes.I thought she was pretty."

"She was," Wufei said, "but I never told her."He turned back to the window."After she died, I decided to become a gundam pilot.I had my gundam for a while but I never used it.The first time I piloted it was the time I went to rescue Merian.I didn't use my gundam very often, though.After fighting OZ, I went back to my home colony to hide.But my clan and family were in trouble.I left but everyone stayed."His voice started to become soft, "Master Long had the colony self destruct and I could do nothing but watch.My home was destroyed."

There was silence and then Wufei heard Lita's shuffling feet.

"Lita, get back in bed," he ordered but she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Wufei," she murmured, "Everyone important to you was lost, no wonder you push people away!That's the saddest story," her voice broke, "I ever heard!" she started sobbing into his shoulder, "That's terrible, Wufei!"

"Hey," he said, "I'll be okay."

"I can't even imagine what that must've been like for you!"

"Then don't," he pushed her back, "that's in the past.You're all that matters to me now."

Lita smiled, "you mean it?"

"You're very special to me," Wufei admitted, "though I never tell you."

"Wufei," she sighed and leaned forward to kiss him, just as Sally walks in with a tray.

"Ah-hem."

"Oh, hi Sally!" Lita said, hopping back into bed.She took a big whiff, "Mmm, smells great.Can I get the recipe?"

"Sure," Sally put the tray over her lap; "I'll give it to you later.Just eat this and get some rest."She left the room.

"This soup needs salt," Lita said.

"You haven't even eaten some of it yet," Wufei said.

She stirred it around, "I don't have to taste it.I can tell just by looking at it.Oh, man, where are the crackers?You can't have soup without crackers!"

Wufei chuckled, "I'll get you some."

"And some salt too! Some salt!"

"Whatever you say," he winked at her and left the room.

*********************************************************

"Hey, Quatre," Mina said, peaking her head into the room, "safe to come in?"

"Sure," he responded.

"Listen, I want to apologize," Mina said, "I was just shocked that the first pilot of the Wing Zero."

"I did some very bad things," Quatre admitted, "I had the gundam made and I was going to destroy outer space.I already destroyed one colony and I would've kept going if Trowa and Heero didn't stop me."

"You destroyed a colony all by yourself?" Mina asked, surprised.

"I felt so bad," Quatre said, "and I almost killed my friends."

"The ZERO system can make you do weird things, huh?" Mina asked.

"I should've have done those things," Quatre admitted, "When my father died, I just snapped."

"It must be tough losing a family member."

"We never really saw eye to eye on some things," Quatre said, "but still, he was my father."

"Listen, there's no point in dwelling in the past," Mina said, "It was only a mistake.Everyone makes mistakes, even the greatest of us makes mistakes."

"You still think I'm great?" Quatre asked.

"Quatre," Mina leaned forward, "you blew up a colony all by yourself, that's not great, that's awesome!"

"But thousands of people lost their lives because of me."

"That's not the awesome part," Mina said, "People were afraid of you!You stood up for yourself, I feel bad for those people that died, but people will learn not to cross you!"

Quatre smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I understand that you still feel sorry for those things you did," Mina said, "but you made up for it. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Mina, what did you mean when you said that Serena's gundam was more cursed than you?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, you heard that?" she blushed.

"Yeah."

"Well, someone put a curse on me," she explained.

"What kind of curse?" he questioned.

"I would never be in a happy relationship," she replied.

"And you believe that?"

"I was never in a happy relationship with anybody," she told him.

"There is no such thing as a curse," Quatre said."I never heard of anything cursed and I'm Arabic."

"There's no Arabic curses?"

"Well, if there is," he said, "I never heard of them.I'm too busy studying other things."

"Maybe I will find a happy relationship with someone," Mina smiled.

"It's possible," he told her.

"Hey, I hear Serena's going to swordfight with all the girls, want to go see?"

"No," Quatre replied."The last duel I was in ended kind of badly.I don't think I could even watch one."

"Okay, I'll just tell you about it later!"

**********************************************************

"Why hello, Heero Yuy," Dorothy said, "thought you'd never see me again, did you?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I want another duel with you," Dorothy said.

"Hi everybody," Serena said to her new classmates.

"Hello, Miss Serena," they said.

Serena looked over and saw Dorothy talking to Heero, "You!" she screamed and ran to them, "what do you think you're still doing here?Do I have to escort you out?Leave!"

"Not until I have one more duel," Dorothy muttered.

"Well fine," Serena said, "but it's with me and not Heero.I already heard the story of how close he came to poking your eye out and now it's my turn!"

"Serena," Heero began.

"Go, Heero," Serena urged, "Why don't you go see Relena for a minute?I don't really want you to see this."

Heero shrugged, "okay.I have to upgrade my gundam anyway."

"Again?" Serena mumbled as he walked out.

"You want to duel with me?" Dorothy asked, "Are you any good?"

"You'll see," Serena smiled and lunged forward, nicking her shoulder."You know, Dorothy, you shouldn't have come back here.You caused a big problem.You didn't come all the way here just to visit my cousin, did you?"

"What are you getting at?"Dorothy demanded, clanging her sword against hers to get her, but Serena seemed too fast for her.

"Who sent you?" Serena questioned, "Why are you really here, Dorothy Catolonia? What is it that you want?My cousin worked hard to get peace and you come to ruin it!"

"War is everywhere!" Dorothy snapped, "She can't hide from it!"

"Duo Maxwell is missing," Serena informed, "and I know you're behind it!Who are you working for, Dorothy?Who is next?Are you after all the gundam pilots, hmmm?Are you going to kidnap Quatre or Heero next?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She lunged and Serena twirled away.

"Oh, don't you?" Serena growled, "Who sent you?" She pulled off her fencing helmet off and tossed into Dorothy's gut, "Why are you kidnapping the gundam pilots?"

Dorothy fell back, "I had nothing to do with Duo's disappearance!" She pulled off her own helmet and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"The hell you aren't!" Serena leaned over her with her sword, the tip of it touching Dorothy's chin."Who's next on your list, Dorothy?"

"Whoa!" Mina came in, "what's going on here!"She stepped next to Serena, "Hey, I don't like her either but you can't kill her, Serena!"

"I know she kidnapped Duo," Serena said, "and for all I know, Quatre could be next!"

"But I just spoke to Quatre," Mina said.

"Why would I want to kidnap Quatre?" Dorothy demanded, "He is nothing but a worthless pacifist!"

"Hey!" Mina snapped, "he was nothing but kind to you and all you do is shove it back into his face!"She looked at Serena, "go on Serena, kill her!"

"If I did kill her Relena would have us leave," Serena said, "I want answers, not war."

"You'll have to fight for them," Dorothy said.

"Believe me, I will!" Serena pulled her sword back and made four quick movements of her arm.Dorothy screamed and closed her eyes. 

When she opened them, she looked down and looked at her chest to see four diagonal marks: \/\/ which was really: /\/\.The letter 'M'

"Stay away from Heero," Serena grunted.

"Is that a threat?" Dorothy demanded.

"Oh no," Serena said, "I'm just warning you.Don't be afraid of what I'll do to you, Dorothy, you should be concerned about Heero." 

"Hey, Serena, can I see that for a sec?" Mina asked, reaching for her sword.

"Sure."

"Thanks," Mina made two slashes: \/ and formed the letter _V_"Stay away from Quatre too!" she handed the sword back to Serena."If you want a war, then you'll get one!But remember, war isn't all that beautiful!"

"How would you know about what is beautiful?" Dorothy demanded.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Mina laughed, "I am, Miss Dorothy Catolonia, a soldier of _love_ and _beauty_ and trust me, I know _beautiful_ things when I see them! People fight for _love_. The only thing I _love_ about war is that people fight for what they believe in!It's not so beautiful when people lie around dead and their friends and family are in sorrow because of it!War is a game without a reset button.War is a video without an eject button.It's not all glory!People die in war; people lose their loved ones.There's nothing _beautiful_ about that!"

"I get excited about war," Dorothy said.

"Oh yeah," Mina muttered, "Well I'll bet you won't be so excited about the next one!Come on, Serena." With those words, the two girls left.

************************************************

"You know who tried to kill you," Raye said, "Who was it, Trowa?"

"I'm not sure," he lied.

"Don't give me that!" she growled, "I saw that look in your eyes when I told you I saw someone leave the tent.Now who was it, Trowa?"

"I can't be sure."

"But you do have an idea," she said, "If you don't tell me I'll go to the nearest fireplace and find out myself! You know I can!"

"All right, all right," he walked closer to her and took her hand, "I think it was…Midii."

"Midii?" she asked."That girl you met when you were a kid?"

"Yeah, she had blond hair," Trowa said, "and she almost got me killed.That's probably what she wanted."

"But why would she want you dead," Raye asked.

"She's jealous of me."

Raye giggled, "jealous of you?What do you have to make her jealous?"

Trowa frowned and looked a bit hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Raye said, noticing his expression, "I just met that you don't have a lot to make her jealous.You're just a circus performer.Why would she try to kill you for that?If she wanted to be in the circus she would just--"

"That is not why she's jealous of me," he dropped her hand and folded his arms, "I didn't have anything when I met her.I didn't even have a name.She had too much in her life.I was empty and she hated me for it.She wanted to be empty too."

"You're not empty," Raye insisted.

"I used to be," Trowa said. "I didn't really have anything.She just wanted a carefree life."

"What she expected to get from killing you was," Raye began, "nothing?"

"Yeah, she'll get nothing."Trowa agreed."And that's just what she wants.Maybe the only thing she would get is guilt."

"I have a bad feeling about this," she muttered.

"I get tired of hearing you say that," Trowa groaned.

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"You say it all the time!"

"I do not!" she snarled, "and I mean it this time, Trowa!Duo's missing and you were almost killed!Maybe there is someone after you and the other gundam pilots!"

"There's nothing to be worried about," Trowa said.

"I wonder how she was able to get into the tent without us knowing," Raye said.

"She's a spy," Trowa said, "She has her ways."

*****************************************************************

Ami and Hilde began the search for Duo."I wonder where he could be," Ami said sadly."What if we don't find him in time?"

"Don't worry, Ami," Hilde said hopefully, "we'll find him."

_Some unknown scary place_

Duo woke up and groaned."Man, where am I?" He felt like someone knocked the living daylights out of him.He studied his surroundings.The bed he laid on felt more like an operation table and looked like one too.Tight straps of an itchy material bound him down by the wrists and ankles."These things are itching me!"He noted his chest was bare and his cross was missing."My cross…where is my cross?"

"The specimen is awake, Mistress18."He heard someone say in an almost inhuman voice.

"Specimen?Who you callin' a specimen?" Duo demanded, "And what kind of name is Mistress18?"

A short gnome-like creature entered the room followed by a tall, thin and rather sexy woman.Her hair was long and silvery-white and her dress was red.On her forehead was a black lightning bolt.

"You sleep long," she said, with a smile, "that is good. Now you're all rested for the procedure."

"Procedure?" Duo mumbled.

"Dug," she said, waving her hand to the gnome-creature, "leave us be."

"But Mistress--" he began.

"Do what I say!" she snarled, "I can do this on my own.Go and work on the other experiments."

"Experiments?" Duo muttered.

"Yes, Mistress18," and it left.

"I hear you put up a fight with my slaves," she said, "It took 7 of them to get you down.Rather impressive."

"Can you let me go?" Duo inquired, "I'm late for work!"

"Oh, I can't let you go," she said, "You're my guest."She turned her back on him for a few minutes and walked to a counter, mixing some weird looking chemicals together.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're not on Earth," she replied.

"Well, what kind of colony is this?"

"Not a colony either."

"Well, what else is there?" he demanded with a sigh.He closed his eyes and opened them, "Oh my god, I'm on another planet, aren't I?And you're an alien!"

"You're very perceptive, human," she said and turned around, holding a syringe.

"What are you doing to do with that?" he asked, his voice heavy with fear. "I already had all my shots!"

"Don't be afraid," she crooned, coming closer to him."This will make you feel so good."

"I don't do drugs!" he shouted, starting to squirm, "Let me outta here! I'm the God of Death!I'm warning you!"

"God of Death, hmmm?" her eyes sparkled with anxiousness, "I cannot wait until the serum starts to work!"She placed her hand on his chest and inserted the needle in his arm.The black serum exited from the needle and into Duo's vein. He cringed and closed his eyes.

"What is this supposed to do to me?" Duo demanded with his eyes still shut.

"Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?" She smiled and her voice sounded so excited."It's incredible."

He opened his eyes and looked at his hand. What he saw made him scream.It was disgusting. The flesh started to rot away, followed by his muscles.His veins turned black and his body felt so numb and cold.The transformation was painful for him."No!" Duo screamed, "It hurts!It hurts!"He watched, as his body literally became a skeleton. "Make it stop! Please!Aaaauuuugggghhhhh!"

"I'm sorry, darling," Mistress18 whispered, placing a silver collar around his neck, and watched in delight as Duo's medium brown hair changed into ghostly white, his handsome face into a grotesque skull and finally, his cobalt blue eyes into blood red ones, "but death does hurt."

**TBC Next Chapter: Where Is Everyone?**

**Oh no, what's going to happen to Duo?Sorry I picked on him, but there's a reason for that.I'm sure you can figure why…**


	3. Where is Everyone?

Gundanium Millennium 3

**Gundanium Millennium 3**

**Where Is Everyone?**

** **

_I do not own either Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing_

_ _

As Trowa was working on a computer, someone came in and started massaging his shoulders."Raye?" he asked, looking up at her.

Raye's hands felt a little different and so did her eyes, "Hi, Trowa."Her voice did too.She said his name as if she never said it or heard it before.

"What's up?"

"I want to show you something," she said, pulling on his arm."Come on, get up."

"I'm pretty busy right now," he began.

"Trust me, it's worth it!" she laughed and pulled him up.She wrapped her arms around his neck and started walking backwards to the door, "you'll be so surprised!"

"Well, okay," he sighed.

She turned around and pulled on his wrist.They passed Serena and Relena on the way.

"Hi, Raye!Hi Trowa!" Serena said.

"Oh, hi," Raye mumbled and nodded.She walked past them as if she forgot who they were.

Serena and Relena exchanged glance, "is she feeling okay?" Relena asked.

Serena shrugged, "well, we hardly get a long very well.

"So what's the surprise?" Trowa questioned impatiently.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise, would it?" she teased as they came outside.She took him inside a pet store.

"Are we here to get a pet or something?" Trowa demanded.

"No, no!" she laughed.

Trowa looked at the animals.None of them looked happy at all.They almost looked like dolls, puppets even.The worker at the counter looked kind of dazed.

She opened a door that led to the backroom.It was pretty dark except one dim light hanging from the ceiling.She turned around, grinning as she looked up at him and slid her arms around his neck.

"Surprise, Trowa," and she kissed him deeply.When the kiss ended and he opened his eyes, he no longer saw Raye standing there.Instead he saw…

"Midii!" he shouted.

"Hi, No Name," she muttered nastily, "Did you miss me?"

"What is this?Some kind of sick trick?"

"I told you you'd be surprised!" she snarled as her face became a little fuzzy and round ears formed out of the top of her head. A lioness' tail sprouted behind her.She changed into a half-cat half-woman.

"What the hell?" then he realized how she had gotten in the circus without being noticed.She had changed herself into a lioness so no one could tell.Midii Une wasn't just any spy; she was a perfect one.She could be in any crowd and blend in just fine.She was a chameleon; a shape shifter and a two faced double crosser.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" she hissed through her new mouth of sharp teeth. She attacked him until he stopped moving.It was the first time ever that Trowa feared an animal.

*******************************

However, the _real_ Raye looked around for Trowa and couldn't find him."Where could he be?" she asked herself, sounding worried.

She passed Relena and Serena.

"Hey, have you two seen Trowa?" she asked.

"Where've you been, Raye?" Serena demanded, "You just left with him 10 minutes ago!"

"If I did, don't you think I'd remember that?" she questioned.

"Well, it's true," Relena said.

"Well, which way did I go?"

"Hey, has anyone seen Quatre?" Mina asked, running down the hall, "I can't find him anywhere!"

"He's missing too?" Relena inquired.

"Haven't you noticed that he's not playing the piano or anything?" Mina asked."I just talked to him like an hour ago!"

"I can't find Wufei either," Lita said."He's supposed to be sleeping!Do you have any idea how hard the Preventers make you work?"

"Where is everybody?" Serena demanded.

"I think where ever Duo is," Mina said, "The others are with him."

"I wish Ami was here!" Lita muttered, "We could probably find them!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Raye mumbled."A very bad one. What if someone is after the gundam pilots?"

"Oh no," Serena muttered, "Heero!" she took off running to the Mobile Suit hanger, "Heero!"When she got there, it was empty as space."Heero?" she turned around and checked his room.He wasn't there either."Heero!Heero!He's not here!"

"Where could he be?" Relena asked wonderingly, "Whoever abducted him must be good.Heero's just too…"

"Yes, he's so strong, isn't he, Miss Relena?" Dorothy asked.

"You, you!" Mina marched up at her and almost clawed her eyes out had not Lita pulled her back.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lita asked."Can someone please explain to me what happened?And who are you?"

"I'm Dorothy," Dorothy said.

"Well, I'm Lita," Lita said.

"You are behind this, aren't you?" Mina demanded Dorothy, "you kidnapped Quatre, didn't you?People like you make me sick!"

"You kidnapped the others, didn't you?" Serena accused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dorothy sighed.

"Where are the gundam pilots?" Serena demanded, "answer me!"

"You came all this way to kidnap them, didn't you?" Relena inquired, starting to sound like the others, "tell me, was I next?"

"That's absurd!" Dorothy gasped, "Miss Relena, I'd never do such a thing!"

"I don't buy it, Dorothy!" Relena hissed, "I know what you are capable of.I don't need warmongers like you here in my kingdom or this world!"Now she started to sound like her brother Milliardo,"Go back to outer space!"

"But, Miss Rel--"

"Go, Dorothy!" Relena shouted, pointing down the hall to the exits, "I should've known the day I met you that you were nothing but trouble!Out Dorothy!Get out!"

Dorothy sighed, "Well, goodbye then."She bowed her head and when she raised it, she had the most evil smile on her face."It was _nice_ knowing you."She turned around and left the building.

"That girl is up to something," Raye said, "I can feel it."

"But how could she kidnap all five of the pilots by herself?" Lita asked, "She doesn't look like much of a fighter to me."

"Yeah, I don't think she's working alone," Raye agreed, "but who could she be working for?"

"And with?" Mina chimed in.

"Something isn't right here," Serena said."We have to find them before something happens."

"Whoever did this must be pros," Lita said.

They heard sounds of stomping outside."Hey, do you hear that?" Relena asked.

"Sounds like mobile suits!" Serena cried, coming to a window to look outside."I hate it when I'm right.Let's suit up, Sailor Pilots!"

"Good luck," Relena called to them as they ran off.

"Be careful, Relena!" Serena ordered.

"I wish Ami was here," Raye grumbled, sitting in the cockpit of her Mars Gundam.

"Well, we're just going to have to do this without her," Lita said."Let's hope she found Duo."

They went out to face off with the mobile suits, only to find out that they were not like any kind of mobile suit they have fought of the gundam pilots have fought before.

"These Mobile Suits look different," Mina noted as she counter attacked. "I can't get the pilot on transmission."

"Maybe they're mobile dolls," Lita said, "like what the guys told us about."

"No," Raye whispered, "That's not what they are."

"Well, whatever they are, they're pretty good!" Serena shouted. "There's probably 2 dozen of these things!"

"These mobile suits," Raye mumbled, "they're--they're…"

"Spit it out, Raye!" Serena hissed.

"They're not mobile dolls or mobile suits, these things, they're--they're _alive!"_

"The mobile suits are alive?" Lita asked.

All the _alive_ mobile suits changed from robot form to an animal-monster like form, most of them on 4 legs.They roared ferociously and charged the four sailor pilots.

"Man I wish Ami was here," Raye mumbled.

"Hell, I even wish Quatre was here!" Mina cried, "We can't fight these things!"

"Looks like we'll have to," Serena said, "Steady now.Steady, wait for it….AAAATAAAAACK!"She used her buster rifle to blow away three of the mobile suits.Her new angel wings of her gundam flapped and she took off to attack them in the air and golden cresent moon wings above the angel wings made her soar higher.

You are going _down!"_ Mina snarled, making her Venus Gundam swing the chain around her opponent's neck to pull it to the ground.

"I don't think the guys would have much luck fighting these monsters," Raye said as she grilled one of the enemies.

"What makes you say that?" Lita asked, taking her spear and running one of the enemies through.It made a sick death cry.

"Well, our gundams _are_ different," Mina agreed.

"Our gundams are powered from our transformation items," Serena added."They're magical compared to the other gundams."

"You're starting to sound like Ami," Lita laughed, "Let's just take care of these things so we can find the guys!"

Serena saw some scary things through the ZERO system."Not now, ZERO," she muttered.But the images came anyway.She saw the five-gundam pilots in trouble and strapped down to 5 tables.They looked fine for one second and darkness went over them.When the darkness cleared, they didn't look the same."Oh god," she moaned.Then she saw her and her friends, having to transform once again to save them, as the sailor soldiers and not the sailor pilots.The sailor pilots could do nothing."NO!Noooo!" Two machine guns on the shoulders of her gundam popped out and started shooting as if her finger was stuck on the trigger.In a way, it was.

"Serena, are you okay?" Mina asked.

"Wow, careful, Serena!" Raye snarled."You almost hit me!"

Serena reached for her energy sword and drew it out.She sliced the remaining live suits in half. They really were alive.They were made out of flesh, not metal.She stood in the midst of the massacre for about five minutes.

"Sailors," she announced, "we're going to have to transform once again."

"But how?" Raye asked, "what about our gundams?"

"Can we still do it?" Lita asked, "and keep our gundams?I don't know about you, but I love this thing!"

"So do I!" Mina agreed.

"It might be the only way to save the gundam pilots," Serena said."We don't have to transform just yet, but we'll have to soon."

"Is that what ZERO showed you?"Raye asked.

"Yes," Serena said."Something bad is going to happen to them if we don't get to them soon."

"We'd better tell Relena about this."Mina said."And take her with us. It might be possible she'll be kidnapped too."

"Oh no, Relena!" Serena gasped and took flight back to the mansion.When she got to the hanger, she jumped out of the cockpit and began to call for Relena."Relena, are you still here? Relena!"  
"I'm right here, Serena," Relena voiced from a room.

Serena walked in and found Relena with Noin and Milliardo.

"We'll have to take you with us when we look for the guys," Serena said."If we leave you here then you might be abducted too."

"How will we find them?" Relena asked.

"ZERO showed me something," Serena whispered.

"Your gundam has the ZERO system?" Milliardo questioned.

She nodded, "Yeah.Don't worry, I can handle it."

"What did it show you?"

"The guys, they're in trouble."Serena sat down and rubbed her head."I'm not sure where they are.It looked like some kind of lab and…the guys…they're being used as guinea pigs for some sick experiment."

"What?" Noin gasped, "That's terrible!Nothing like that ever happened!"

"Well, Miss Noin," Serena sighed, "Because the enemies you had were people like you.Mine weren't.They were different, like demons, mutants, and aliens.The enemy here is not for the gundam pilots, but for the sailor scouts and they're using the gundam pilots to get to us."

"Sailor Scouts?" Milliardo mumbled.

"Serena is Sailor Moon," Relena explained, "she's a fighter from another the past.She may be right.Whatever new enemy we have, it's nothing like we've fought before."

"I'm sorry, Relena," Serena sighed.

"For what?" Relena asked her cousin.

"I never should've came here," Serena said."I've put you and the others in danger."

Relena smiled and wrapped her arm around Serena."Don't be like that, Serena.What if this strange new enemy did come if you weren't here to stop it?The gundam pilots can't do anything.I'm glad you're here."

"But what do we do?" Serena asked."We don't even know where they are!"

"We'll find them," Relena encouraged, "somehow or another, we will find them."

**********************************************************

Ami stopped at a pet store."Hilde, come here."

"Um, Ami, we're looking for Duo," Hilde reminded, "not a puppy."

"There's something wrong with this pet store."Ami said, looking it over, "Have you ever noticed anything about it?"

"Well," Hilde said, "I don't recall a pet store being here."

"Come on," Ami commanded, "something tells me Duo is here."

"Right behind you," Hilde said.

The animals looked at Hilde and Ami with still faces.They weren't moving or making any noises.

"Aren't animals supposed to look happy?" Hilde asked."This is weird.It's like they were drugged or something."

"There's no workers either," Ami said. She saw a door marked PRIVATE and opened it. "This way."They went through the door.The room led to a couple of hallways and had many doors.

"It's like a maze," Hilde said.

They began walking and on. The farther it went, the colder it got.

"Brr, it's freezing in here," Hilde said, rubbing her arms, "They probably never pay their heating bill."

"It's so dark," Ami mumbled.

They heard footsteps coming to them.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Ami asked, "Footsteps, coming toward us."

"Yeah," Hilde replied.

If Ami could change into Sailor Mercury right now, she could find out who the figure was with her visor and mini computer.But her transformation stick was inside her gundam and she couldn't transform with Hilde next to her.

Down the dark hall they saw a pair of glowing red eyes.It was getting closer to the girls.Closer. Closer.

Hilde took her gun and fired at the figure.The bullet seemed to go right through the him.

"What the?" Hilde mumbled.

The body came closer and they were able to see it.It was dressed in a black cloak, barefoot and his pants were all shredded. He wielded a scythe. It started laughing and pointed a bony finger to Hilde, "You cannot kill death!" it shouted in a raspy voice.

"Oh yeah?" Hilde demanded, raising her gun again.

"Wait, Hilde!" Ami pushed her arm away.It went off and hit a wall.

"Hey!" Hilde shouted, shocked that she was trying to prevent her from destroying it.

Ami didn't have to use her visor.She already knew who the figure was."You can't!"

"Why not?"She questioned.

"Don't you see?" Ami asked, "It's Duo!"

"That's Duo?" Hilde gasped, "well, where's the rest of him?"

"Someone did this to him!" Ami shouted, feeling her anger rise."Duo, can you hear me?"

Obviously he didn't because he swished his scythe across the girls.The jumped back in time.

"Now you die!" it screamed.

"Cut it out, Duo!" Hilde shouted.

"That wasn't funny, Hilde!" Ami snapped, referring that he almost cut them in half.

"It wasn't supposed to be!" Hilde groaned, "Come on, Duo, stop it!" she fired her gun at him even though she knew it was no use."It's me, Hilde!Don't you recognize me?"

"They made him into what he believed he really is," Ami mumbled, "The God of Death!"

"That's interesting, Ami!" Hilde hissed, "Now how to we stop him?"Her gun ran out of ammunition so she threw it at his skull.It bounced off and didn't even seem to faze him.

"Do you fear death?" The God of Death demanded, "Do you?"

"Oh, Duo, shut up!" Hilde ran after him fearlessly and grabbed his scythe to try to push him away."Listen to me, whatever they did you, forget it!" she pleaded as she fought with him."Duo, please!Duo, can't you hear me?"

"I have to do something," Ami whispered, "before Hilde gets hurt."She had no choice. She had to at least try to change into Sailor Mercury.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" 

From inside the Mercury gundam, a blue crystal started to glow.It disappeared from there and appeared in Ami's hand.Fog and water consumed her and the first time in so long, she became Sailor Mercury once again.

"Oh, it feels so good to be a sailor scout again!" Sailor Mercury sighed.She pressed her earring and her visor went across her eyes."Hilde!"

"Man, for a dead guy," Hilde gasped, "You're pretty good!"

Shinigami pushed her down.When she looked up, he pulled his scythe down to her face.

"No, Duo!" she screamed, scurrying back, "Don't!"

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

A huge fog surrounded Duo and Hilde.The skeletal Duo stepped back, confused and started slicing the fog to deplete it."Where are you?" he demanded.

"Hilde," Mercury grabbed her by the arms and pulled her back, "are you all right."

"You saved me," Hilde said, "Thank you…uh, Ami?You look different!"

"Call me Sailor Mercury," Mercury insisted.She used her visor to study Duo's body.Her indication square pinpointed the collar around his neck."The collar! That's what's controlling him!"

"Since when does Duo wear collars?" Hilde asked, brushing herself off.

"MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!" Mercury began to play a harp made out of water and many streams of water flowed to Duo and started to freeze his skeletal body. The collar froze and broke off into pieces, followed by the scythe.The ice melted around Duo and he started to choke as he fell to his knees.

What happened next wasn't so pretty. Disgusted, Hilde and Sailor Mercury could do nothing but watch. He ripped the cloak around his ribcage and a heart started to beat inside it and his lungs started to heave.Veins and other blood vessels appeared around the heart and grew to the rest of his body. His nerve system appeared, followed by his eyeballs in his sockets.His stomach, intestines and whole digestive system came into view.Through this metamorphosis, Duo screamed.It was just as painful changing back to 'life' as it was to 'death'.His scream started out raspy and then it sounded more like Duo the more he changed.Following his veins, were his muscles and tendons.Then his skin and nails and finally, his hair changed from white to brown.He changed from the god of death into Duo Maxwell.The screaming stopped and he fell down bare-chested on the stone cold floor, letting out a soft, tired groan.

"Oh, Duo!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She ran to him and cradled his head in her arms.She sobbed gently in happiness. "I'm so glad you're back to us! Duo, speak to me!"

First, all Duo could do was breathe.He opened his eyelids and searched around. Sailor Mercury looked deep inside his gorgeous cobalt blue eyes.She never noticed how beautiful they were.

Hilde stood behind them, shocked at what just took place.She couldn't even move.'This is too weird,' she thought.

Sailor Mercury pressed her ear to his beating heart.It started to calm down and so did his breathing.

"Please, Duo, can you tell me what happened?" Sailor Mercury pleaded.

Duo looked at her, confused."A-Ami?"

"Yeah, it's me."She said, "Are you all right?What happened?Who did this to you?"

"You look different," he groaned.

"M-Maybe we should take you to a hospital or something," Hilde suggested, finally able to find her voice.

"Hilde?" Duo whispered.

"Hi, Duo," Hilde said with a smile, "How do you feel?"

"Like death," he answered with a groan.

Hilde giggled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You look like you need some rest," Sailor Mercury pulled his arm around her shoulder and attempted to pull him up.

Hilde came to his other side."Yeah, listen to the doctor, Duo!"

"I can't leave," he mumbled."I'm not cured yet."

"But the collar is gone," Hilde said, "and you're back to yourself."

"No, she injected me with something," he whispered, "That's what changed me.The collar only was a tool to keep me under her control. We can't leave without an antidote.I can still change any time without warning."

'Don't worry,' Sailor Mercury thought, stroking her hand down his braided hair, 'your ice angel will protect you.'

"And there are others."He added with a groan."We can't leave without helping them too."

"Who did this to you, Duo?" Ami questioned, "tell me."

"Welcome to my house of misery!" Mistress18 said behind them."I'm very disappointed in you!Some God of Death you are!"

"Mistress18," Duo said through clenched teeth.

"Mistress18?" Sailor Mercury whispered.

"She did this to me."

Mercury let go of a weak Duo and Hilde continued to hold him as Mercury turned and stepped to Mistress18.

"You did this to him, didn't you?" Mercury demanded.

Mistress18 saw the symbol of Mercury glow in her forehead."Why, you're the child of Mercury, aren't you?" she grinned, "The sailor scout of water and ice."

"Well, La De Da," she hissed, "aren't you brilliant?"

"Ami, what are you doing?" Duo questioned, "I wouldn't talk to her like that if I were you.She's dangerous!"

"I am Sailor Mercury and I am going to wash you away like sin!" Sailor Mercury shouted."SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"You can't fight her, Ami!" Duo warned.

"What is Ami supposed to be anyway?" Hilde asked.

"A Sailor Soldier," he said.

"Sailor what?"

The water surrounded Mistress18."Is that the best you can do?"

"I've only gotten started!" Mercury hissed, "MERCURY AQUA RAPSODY!" The water pushed her back about ten feet and froze her for a few seconds.

"Yeah, all right Sailor Mercury!" Hilde hooted.

The water fazed her for a little bit and she shook the cold water off her."Not bad," she muttered."But I'm still not very impressed.All this time of waiting for the sailor scouts and they're not even much of a challenge.Where are the others?"

"You leave my friends alone!" Sailor Mercury hissed.

"They'll be here," Mistress18 promised, "because I have something I want!"

"You have other four gundam pilots here, aren't you?" Sailor Mercury demanded.

"They are going under the transformation as we speak," Mistress18 confirmed.

"Why did you pick us?" Duo questioned, "How come we were the lucky lottery winners?"

"I wanted to change you simple humans into something more," she said, "you should be grateful."She held up a syringe willed with the black serum. "Inside this serum is the power to change a simple pathetic human like yourself into a supreme being.Fascinating substance." She looked at Hilde, "wouldn't you like to be next!"

"Stay away from her!" Sailor Mercury commanded, "MERCURY ICE BUBBLES FREEZE!"

The many ice bubbles developed a chilling fog, preventing Mistress18 from seeing anything.She felt someone snatch it from her hand.

"The serum!" she gasped.

"I have it," Sailor Mercury said, holding it in her hand.

"Give it to me!" she hissed.

"No," Sailor Mercury sneered.

"Give me the serum!" Mistress18 repeated.

"Give _me_ the antidote," Sailor Mercury compromised.

"Fool, there is no antidote!" she snarled. 

"No antidote?" Duo mumbled."I'm stuck like this?"

"She has to be bluffing," Hilde said.

"Give me the serum." Mistress18 ordered."Give it to me!" she stepped to her and there was only last thing for Sailor Mercury to do.She injected the serum into her own arm. She winced as she did it but it was the only way to keep Mistress18 from getting it.

"Ami, are you crazy?" Duo demanded, "Don't you know how much it hurts to change!?"

"Yeah, we heard you scream," Hilde said, wiggling her finger in her ear.

"The serum!" Mistress18 shouted."You're wasting it!"

Sailor Mercury hunched forward, feeling her body become freezing cold. She took a deep breath and when she exhaled, she could see her breath.She groaned and the transformation began.Her skin became icy blue.Her hair turned into water and her sailor outfit changed into a deep blue gown.Wings of ice sprouted out of her back, creating a fog that hung around them.Sailor Mercury, the sailor scout of ice changed into the ice angel she saw when piloting Moon Zero.

"Wow," Duo breathed.

"Ami?" Hilde mumbled.

Sailor Mercury looked at her hands and smiled.She knew what she had become.She pulled her hands down and sneered at Mistress18.

"It's over now." She spoke, her voice icy and her breath a cloud of fog."Mistress18, you are through!"

**Next Chapter: I See Angels.**

** **


	4. I See Angels

Gundanium Millennium 4

**Gundanium Millennium 4**

**I See Angels**

** **

_I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon_

_ _

Lita sat propped against the trunk of a tree and pondered where Wufei and the others were."What if he's hurt?" she said aloud."I'll never forgive myself."

She heard someone say her name and she jumped up."Wufei?" she said, "Is that you?"

Before her appeared an angel with wings of wildflowers dressed in a white gown with long sleeves.Her hair was black and in pigtails.She looked like she was just 13."Hello, Lita," she said."I'm so glad I finally got to meet you."

Immediately, Lita recognized her and stepped back. "You--you're supposed to be dead!"

"Actually, my name is Merian."

"You're Wufei's dead wife!" she shouted and started panting."I'm hallucinating from the snake bite!"

"Relax, you're not hallucinating, Lita," Merian said.

"How did you know my name?" Lita demanded."You've been following me, haven't you?"

Merian nodded.

"You wanted to keep an eye on me incase I made a move on your husband, huh?" Lita asked.

She shook her head and smiled, "No.That's not why I am here.I'm your guardian angel."

"You are?" Lita almost laughed, "Shouldn't you be Wufei's?You _were_ married to him!"

"I don't have to protect him when you are," Merian said."Even solitary dragons need protection.While you're protecting him, I'm protecting you."

"Sooooo, you're not jealous of me, are you?" Lita asked.

"Of course not," Merian said, "we didn't get along much.I've come to warn you, Lita."

"You know where Wufei is?" she questioned.

"Yes, he's in trouble," Merian said."He's been captured by a vile being called Mistress18."

"Mistress18?" Lita asked, "she's gotta be worse than Mistress9!"

"She's twice as strong."(Well, 18 is a multiple of 9!)

"Well, how can I find her?"

"She came from outer space and she kidnaps humans to change them into her slaves," Merian informed, "Two humans from your world have sided with her and they're the ones who took the gundam pilots.They know them."

"Is Dorothy one of them?"

Merian nodded, "and so is Midii Une.They tried to get Hilde Schbeiker to help them but she was too smart and knew that something wasn't right.Now she is with your friend Ami to help find Duo."

"Are they anywhere close into finding them?" Lita asked.

"Your friend Ami is very smart and she has the items to help her find the pilots. Misstress18 has a base inside what is supposed to be a pet store."

"A pet store?" Lita mumbled, "That sounds pretty legit."

"I know," Merian nodded, "but when you go inside it will be like no other pet store.The animals don't look happy.They don't even look real."

"Thank you, Merian," Lita said. 

"You're a strong person, Lita," complimented Merian, "Wufei needs you.He only acts strong."

"You saw me beat him up, didn't you?" Lita mumbled, "Look, I'm sorry about that but sometimes I don't even realize my own strength!"

Merian laughed, "I did but don't worry about it.I could've beaten Wufei too but I decided to let him win."

"You let him win?" Lita demanded, "Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Merian grinned, "He's quite sensitive, you know."

"Sensitive my foot!" Lita snapped. "The day I see Wufei act sensitive, well, that's the day I'll be a scientist! If he was sensitive, then he would've been nicer to you and he wouldn't have kicked your butt!"

"He did save you from the snake bite, didn't he?" Merian reminded gently."And I was the one who challenged him in the first place."

"Oh come on, he kept telling me how I should've watched where I was going and things like that."

Merian smiled, "he's more sensitive than you think.Trust me, you'll see just how sensitive Wufei is.I used to call him 'scholar boy'.He didn't really like it."

"Scholar boy?" Lita snorted.

"Wufei's very sensitive," Merian repeated.

"Yeah, whatever," Lita muttered.

"Good luck, Lita," Merian wished as she started to fade out, "I'll be watching you."

"Thank you, Merian," Lita whispered and she ran inside to meet the others.

"Hey, guys!You're not going to believe what just happened!" Lita shouted.

"What, you were bit by another snake?" Raye demanded.

"If I was, would I be running?" Lita groaned."I know where the gundam pilots are!"

"How do you know?" Mina asked.

"I met an old friend of Wufei's," Lita replied.

"Wufei has friends?" Raye mumbled.

Lita shot an angry glare at her."I'll explain later, let's just find them before they're killed!"

"Good," Serena said, "let's go to our gundams and take out our crystals."

"The crystals are in our gundams?" Mina asked.

"They're in the cockpit," Raye said, "I guess when our transformation pens changed to our gundams, the crystals remained in the cockpit."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mina demanded, "Let's go find them!"

**************************************************

"Just wait until the other scouts get here," Ice Angel muttered. "We're going to stop you and destroy your pathetic little pet store!"

"I can't wait," Mistress18 hissed.Her hair shot forward and tangled Ice Angel in it.

"Ami!" Duo shouted.

"Hilde, get Duo out of here!" Ice Angel gasped."Hurry.Don't' worry about me!Go find the antidote!" She got out of Mistress18's dangerous locks and sent a freezing energy blast to Mistress18.

"Got it," Hilde said, "come on, Duo!" She pulled on his arm.

"No, we can't just leave her here!" he protested.

"She'll be all right, Duo," she reassured, dragging him away."She knows what she is doing."

"But Hilde--"

"Listen to me, Duo," she said."She came to me to help her find you and now that we've done that she wants to make sure you're okay.Don't worry about her.I can tell she's done something like this."

"If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself," he groaned.

"She'll be all right," she told him."It's you we're worried about.Let's find that lab.There has got to be an antidote somewhere."

"Okay, I'll show you."He said."It's this way.Follow me."He led her to the lab."This place gives me the creeps."

"Let's just hurry up and find that antidote," Hilde said, "I wish we knew what to look for." She came across the serum."How much of this serum does she even have?"

"Oh no," Duo grunted, crossing his arms around himself and hunching over.

"Duo, what's wrong?" she asked, turning around.

"It's happening again," he replied."I'm going to change--man, it hurts!"

"Just hold on," she said, "oh, where's that antidote!" she cried, panicking."There must be an antidote somewhere!" 

"Maybe there isn't one," Duo said, watching the flesh fall from his hand."When I said I'm the God of Death, this isn't exactly what I had in mind!"

Hilde picked up the serum and looked at it and then Duo.

"Hilde, don't you dare!" he ordered, thinking the worst.

Hilde wondered what would happen if she used it. The serum changed people into what they believed them to be.Hilde really wasn't sure who or what she was. So she bit her lip and injected the serum into her arm.

"You're a stupid fool!" he shouted at his final stage."Why'd you do that?" 

"Since I couldn't find the antidote," she mumbled, "I didn't want you to feel alone."She groaned and fell to her knees.Her skin turned purple with a few scars on her arms and legs and one on her cheek.Her fingernails grew into red claws and black bat-like wings sprouted out of her back.She wore a red dress with chains around her ankles.Hilde Schbeiker became the angel of death.

"Well," she mumbled, "how do I look?"

"Like an angel of death," Death replied.

She walked to an empty table.They made out of metal and looked shiny.She looked in it."Wow.I didn't expect the serum to do this to me."

"I think we should go help Ami," Death said.

"All right," said the death angel."Good idea."

"Not so fast, traitor!" muttered one of Mistress18's henchmen.

"Oh, I forgot about those guys," Death mumbled.

"Kill them!" 

The Death Angel and God of Death exchanged glances and looked at the henchmen.

"You cannot kill death!" they shouted together and approached them.

*******************************************************

"Merian told me the base was a pet store," Lita said.

"We're looking for the guys, not pets!" Mina muttered.

"I'm feeling some major bad vibes coming from there," Raye said, pointing to a pet store.

"Why would they use a pet store?" Relena asked.

"That's probably how they got their victims," Serena guessed."Stay close to me, Relena.They're probably after you too."

"We should split up," Lita said.

"Transform when you find trouble," Serena commanded, "be careful, everybody."

*******************************************

The girls split up to find the boys.They were unaware that they were different.Raye walked down a chilly hall, unaware that someone was watching her and someone else was waiting for her.But she could sense something was wrong.

"It's so creepy here," Raye said."I'd better transform into Sailor Mars before something jumps out and eats me!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

The red crystal glowed and Raye became the senshi of fire and war, Sailor Mars. The hall led to a big room with pillars and paintings.She saw the back of someone standing in front of a blazing fireplace.Immediately, she recognized him.

"Trowa!" she yelled, "are you okay?" she started walking to him and stopped suddenly when he turned around."T-Trowa?"She hopped back."No."

Trowa looked different.The left side of his face looked like iron and the eye on that side was deep red instead of the beautiful green eye on the right side of his face.His right arm was made into a gun and his left arm was a long sheet of metal used for stabbing.(In other words, Trowa is The Terminator!) 

"What happened to you?" she asked, "Did you and your gundam change bodies?"

He didn't reply.Instead, he tried to cut her down.She jumped behind a pillar and he opened fire.

"I'll just wait here until he runs out of bullets," Sailor Mars mumbled, sitting down.She waited a few seconds, tapping her knee."Are you out of bullets yet, Trowa?"

He still didn't say anything.

"I hate it when he doesn't say anything to me," Sailor Mars groaned, "Why does he have to be so quiet all the time?" she put her hands to her ears to block out the noise of the gunfire. Then she took them away to check if he stopped.

He did and figuring it was safe to go around the pillar, she stood.But she tripped over her shoes and the heel of her shoe broke.

"Stupid high heels!" she grunted as she hit the floor.All though her heel was broken, it was something for her to be thankful about because Trowa sliced through the pillar, just a foot over her head.

"Trowa!" she kicked off both her shoes and scrambled to her feet."Stop!" 

Talking to him was useless and she didn't want to attack him.She had no choice but to run.She took out a charm to protect herself from the shots fired and ran as fast as she could down the hall."There's got to be away to change him back."

The feline Midii Une waited for Sailor Mars around the corner.'This is enough,' she thought. 'I have to make it stop.'When she saw Sailor Mars run into view, she jumped and threw her arms around her, pushing her to the other side of the hall.

Sailor Mars looked up and saw a lioness's face, "Ahhh! Don't eat me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Midii hissed."I'm a friend.I know how to bring No--ah--_Trowa_ back."

"You do?"

"It's the collar," she explained."You have to get rid of the collar around his neck."

"I have a feeling I saw you somewhere," Sailor Mars said.

"You have, Raye."

"You know my name?" 

For a split second, Midii changed back to her human self and to her feline self again.

"You're the girl who tried to kill Trowa!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Listen, I made a big mistake," Midii said, "but you have to trust me.I can't explain everything now.Destroy the collar and Trowa will change back to his normal self."

After saying that, Midii jumped into a hole in the ceiling and crawled away.

"I don't want to hurt him," Sailor Mars whispered, "but all I have to do is get rid of that collar.But how can I stop him from hurting me?" She peaked around the corner and saw Trowa marching slowly down the hall.It was almost as if it didn't matter when he got to her because he would silence her soon enough.There was a long thin bar next to her feet so she picked it up and sidestepped to see Trowa.

"Hey Trowa, put this in your pipe and smoke it!" she tossed the bar into the barrel of his new _firearm_.For a second or two, she thought she had him.Then there was a hissing noise from his gun.

"Uh-oh."

He fired the bar and it would've gone right through her head if she didn't hit the floor in time.It was stuck in the wall behind her.

"Ha-ha," she laughed nervously, "it was just a joke!"

He looked at her and cocked her head.

"Okay, so you don't like jokes," she muttered, "lighten up, Trowa!You have a weird sense of humor!" she rose to her feet and pulled out a charm, "time for you to change back!MARS FIREBALL CHARGE!" she threw the charm to the collar around his neck.With a click and a sizzle, it burned up into ashes and fell down around his feet.

Trowa's green eye changed back to the gorgeous green and the metallic side of his face grew flesh.His weapon-arms changed back to normal.After changing back from the robotic silencer and into Trowa Barton, he groaned and fell to his knees.

"Trowa!" Sailor Mars shouted, running to his side."You're back!"

"Back?" he mumbled.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Someone turned you into a robotic monster!" she gasped, "You almost tried to kill me!"

"It must have something to do with that stuff she gave me," he mumbled.

"Stuff?She?"

"I don't know who she was," he said."I was kind of out of it.Midii Une pretended to be you and then she kidnapped me."

"Midii Une!" she gasped, "so that's how she got you here!She can change her shape."She sighed, "hmm, but I wonder why she helped me."

"What?"

"She told me to break the collar you had around your neck," she said, pointing to the ash of the collar."Why would she suddenly have a gift of conscience?I have a bad feeling about all this."

"You know, Raye," he grunted, "I get really tired of hearing you say that!"

"I don't say it so much!" she hissed.

"And what are you doing in that miniskirt?" he demanded.

"I'm a sailor scout, silly!" she slapped his arm, "Have you forgotten?"

"I've never seen you as a sailor scout," he said.

"Because I never had to transform since I've been here," she explained."Now we have a new enemy.Who ever did this is an enemy for the sailor scouts, not the gundam pilots.Before I came here, we fought some mobile suits, but they were nothing like regular suits."

"We're they mobile dolls?" he questioned.

"No," she shook her head, "the suits were alive.They were like monsters."

"I've been in the circus too long," he sighed.

She pulled his arm around her shoulders, "We'd better find the others and whoever did this too you.Come on, this place gives me the creeps!"

**************************************

Lita went through a door and the hallway led to a staircase downstairs."What a weird pet store," Lita commented, going down the stairs.With each step, it seemed to get hot.She could hear really raspy--inhuman breathing with each step.The staircase led underground to a cave.It was dark but hot.

"Sailor Mars?" Lita said.The strange breathing got louder.She heard a hissing voice say:

"Get out of here!"

The voice sounded somewhat like Wufei's, but it was a little different.Kind of like two voiced joined together.

"Wufei?" Lita whispered.Her sailor instincts told her this was the time to transform.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

She became Sailor Jupiter for the first time in months.She let out a sigh."I've almost forgotten what it was like to be a sailor scout!"

A dragon made out of fire crept out of the darkness.

"Mars, the dragon is _my_ idea," Sailor Jupiter snarled, "why don't you get a fire lion since you're around lions all the time?"

The fire dragon growled at her.

"Uh, Mars?" Jupiter mumbled.

It shot fire at her and Jupiter counter attacked in time, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Her went right through the flaming dragon.

"It's not working," she frowned, "oh, great, so now what do I do?"She could see someone standing in the center of the dragon.There was someone controlling it.

"Two can play at this game!" she shouted, "I call upon the Jupiter Thunder Dragon!Lend me your strength!"

There was a loud thunder crash and sparks started dancing on Sailor Jupiter's skin.Many lightning bolts swarmed around her and assembled the Jupiter Thunder Dragon.She was its new master and she could make it do whatever she wanted.

"All right," she said to the person inside the fire dragon, "let's _dance!_"She made the Thunder Dragon scratch through the Fire Dragon. "Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"Go away!" The person snarled.

The two dragons continued to quarrel.No matter what happened, Sailor Jupiter would not give up.

"Sailor Jupiter, save Wufei," echoed Merian's voice.

"Merian?" Sailor Jupiter mumbled.

Merian appeared and pointed into the dragon of fire, "He's controlling the dragon. You have to stop him. The collar, destroy the collar."And disappeared.

"Collar?What collar?" Sailor Jupiter muttered.She looked inside the dragon of fire and sighed, "well, here goes nothing."Se ran into the Fire Dragon and threw her arms around the being inside.Indeed, it was Wufei.They fell out of the dragon of fire and both dragons disappeared. "Wufei?"

Wufei didn't quite look the same.His flesh was covered in flames.Sailor Jupiter jumped back and screamed at the burning pain.

"Ow, that hurt!" she cried.She looked at the flammable Wufei, "You really are not a people person; are you Wufei?"

"You deserved what you got, woman!" He scowled."Don't come near me!"

"Wufei, I don't care if they turned you into a giant rabid panda bear!" she hissed, "I'm never going to leave you, understand?I care about you too much to lose you!"She narrowed her eyes on the silver collar around his neck.'That's it, what Merian was talking about.'"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The lightning hit the collar and it broke in a bunch of tiny pieces.The flames on Wufei's skin burned out and he fell onto the ground.

"Wufei," Sailor Jupiter gasped and ran to him."Wufei, are you all right?" she propped him up.

"L-Lita?"

"Yeah, it's me.Sailor Jupiter," she said. "You should've remained in your room, young man!I was worried about you!You idiot, what's the matter with you?"

Wufei's lip trembled and shed a tear, "Lita."

"Hey," she whispered, "don't cry!It was just a joke!"

"That's not why I'm crying," he frowned, his voice breaking, "I know you didn't mean it."

"Then what's the matter, Wufei?" she asked, "did they hurt you?Don't worry, I'll take care of them!"

He got very emotional and clamped onto Sailor Jupiter's waist."Oh, Lita!"

"Too tight!" she gasped.

"You really do care about me!"

"Of course I do," she mumbled.

"No matter what I say you're always there," he blubbered, squeezing her so tight her eyes almost popped out."You came for me!I always knew you would."

"I couldn't let you down," she wheezed. 'Wow, Merian was right, he is sensitive!'

"I don't even deserve you," he went on, "but you stick around anyway.I don't know what I'd do without you!"He started to bawl into her chest.

Sailor Jupiter wasn't sure how to react.She looked up and saw Merian floating above them, nodding with a huge grin on her face as if to say, 'I told you so!' She pretended not to see her and closed her eyes."There. There," she patted his back."Don't cry, Wufei."And she thought, 'Please, please don't cry!'

"I-I c-can't h-help it!" he wailed.

"Okay, just let it out," she told him, with a very uncomfortable look on her face.'I think I like the insensitive Wufei better,' she thought.

Wufei did let it out. For ten minutes.

"Have a good cry," she said, "okay, that's enough."She pushed him back.

"Can we go home now?" he asked, "Please?"

"We have to stop whoever did this to you," she explained, "and find the others.Don't you remember who did this?"

"I was kind of out of it," he answered, rubbing his eyes, "but I was injected with something."

"How did you get here?" she asked.

He blushed, "Well, I, uh…"

"Wufei?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk," he said.

"Why didn't you come and get me?" she demanded.

"You had a snake bite," he reminded, "not me.Hey, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Wufei, I feel better now!" she growled.

"You don't lookit!" he cried, "you looked like were burned at the stake!What happened to you?"

"You did this to me!" she shouted, "hey turned you into some fire demon thing and when I saved you, I got a little singed!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, getting a bit teary eyed.

"Don't be," she told him, "it was an accident.Now, you were telling me how you got here?"

"I came across this pet store and I thought I'd get you a pet," he reported.

"Ah, Wufei, that's so sweet!"

"Too bad the animals here aren't even real," he groaned, "I looked around for someone and then I got lost.Someone attacked me.I don't know who it was."

She helped him to his feet, "let's go."

"Why are you looking like that?" he asked.

"Because, I'm Sailor Jupiter," she answered smartly."You've just always see me as Lita."

"Oh." He smiled."How did you know how to find me?"

"And old friend of yours and a new friend of mine gave me the message," she explained as they walked down the hall. "Let's go, scholar boy."

"Don't _ever_ call me scholar boy!" he shouted.

Lita slapped him on the back, "it's great to have you back, Wufei!"

*********************************************

Mariemaia sat in her room, wondering where the others were and missing Rini.Then she appeared in front of her as Small Lady with wings.

"Rini!" Mariemaia cried, "I was just thinking of you!"

"Me too," Small Lady said."I have a message for you.The gundam pilots are in trouble and the sailor scouts went to save them.The new enemy you have is nothing like you have fought before.They are an enemy for the sailor scouts.There is only one way to stop them."

"How?"

She pointed to her brioche that she gave to Mariemaia, "They are defenseless to crystal.That's why the sailor scouts' powers work against Mistress18's mutants; they are powered by crystal.The gundams are not magical like the sailor's mobile suits."

"Is there anything that I can do?" Mariemaia asked.

"Yes, let's go to your father's office," Small Lady answered.

"Why?"

"You'll see."

They went to his office."It's been a while since I've been in here."

Small Lady pointed to his desk, "Open the top drawer."

"Have you been snooping in my father's office?" Mariemaia questioned as she went to it.She pulled open the drawer and saw a rather fancy handgun."My father's gun."

"Pick it up."

"I feel kind of funny picking up my father's gun," Mariemaia said."I should get his permission first."

"You can ask him," Small Lady told her, "he's right behind you."

"He is?" she turned slowly and indeed, there he was."Daddy?"

He smiled pleasantly."Hello, Mariemaia."

"You're really here!" she shouted.

"Go ahead and pick up my gun," he insisted.

"I can?"

"Yes," he said."It's all right. Don't worry, I'm already dead."

"Uh, okay," she reached inside the drawer and picked the gun up.From Rini's old brioche, came a bright pink light.It shined on the gun and changed it and the remaining bullets, into crystal."Wow, cool!"She picked up a cartridge of bullets and they changed from led into crystal.

"I need you to go and help the others," Small Lady said, "I'll lead you there."

"This is weird," Mariemaia whispered.

"We can talk later," Small Lady said, "we must be off."

She looked at her dad, "but I want to stay here with you."

"I'll always be here, Mariemaia," he promised her."Always."His translucent hand touched her cheek and then he was gone.

"Daddy, no!" she shouted.

"Don't worry, Mariemaia," Small Lady said, "He'll always be here and so will I."

"Rini, thank you for being my friend," Mariemaia praised.

Small Lady smiled, "thank you for being mine."

**********************************************

"I wonder if the others have found the guys yet," Mina said, walking down a hall."And I wonder who built this place! Someone could get lost in here!"She heard hurried footsteps headed toward her, thinking it was Quatre, she shouted his name.

A familiar girl with long blond hair came into view.

"Dorothy," Mina muttered and raised her voice, "Where's Quatre?"

"Mina, you have to get out of here!" she yelled, stopping in front of her and gasping for air."It's not safe!"

"Tell me where Quatre is!" Mina commanded.

"There's no time for that," she gasped, taking her hand and walking on."We must go!"

"I can't leave him here!" she snarled, pulling back her hand, "tell me where he is!"

"He's up there," she pointed past Mina."But he's not the same."

Mina cocked her head, wondering if Dorothy was lying or telling the truth.

"I was wrong about Quatre," she mumbled pitifully, "he's not just a pathetic weak pacifist, he's quite strong.He's kinder _and _stronger than me.Now there's no more kindness left."

"Dorothy," Mina said, calming her voice, "what happened to Quatre?"

She looked behind Mina and blanched, "stay here if you want but I'm leaving!" she turned around ran as fast as she could.'How could I ever trust Mistress18?' she thought, 'I have to find Midii so we can stop her before she kills everyone!'

Mina ran after her then stopped, "Wait, Dorothy!" she called after her and groaned.She looked down and noticed sand collect around her feet."Where did all this sand come from?"She turned around and huge blast of sand and wind hit her hard."Ugh!"She braced herself and squinted her eyes to see a 7 feet tornado of sand.Barely, she could make out a body in the center of it.

"I think it's time for me to transform," she said, "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

A trail of swirling stars and hearts went around her and she became Sailor Venus, the soldier of love and beauty once again.

From inside the whirlwind, a small curved sword flew out and landed in the wall she was standing next to, right by her face.

"Ahhh!" she hopped back, "that almost went through my skull!"She looked at the whirlwind but was unable to recognize the person inside."Watch it!"

The whirlwind came closer, almost pushing her away.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" she kissed her hand and threw the heart.The whirlwind prevented her attack from going inside."Dang it!I have to get the person out of that thing if I want to stop it!Who are you?"

There was no answer.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to pull you out!" she shouted, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" The chain successfully went inside the whirlwind and went around the person's second sword because she heard them clang together.He broke the chain."Hey!"

"You think you can stop me?" demanded the person inside, "do you consider me that weak?"

She recognized the voice, though it sounded a little different, "Quatre?"She peered inside the whirlwind and was able to make out the gentle blond haired Arabian, dressed like an Arabian Knight."What happened to you?Have you been piloting Wing Zero again?"

The sand cleared and the whirlwind fell apart.What Dorothy had said about Quatre was true; he was different. He held another sword in his hand and looked incredibly fierce.They made him into the Desert Noble, but forgot about the 'noble' part.

"Quatre, this is not like you," she said, "you're kind and gentle."

"You want to see gentle?" he demanded, coming close, "I'll show you gentle!"

Sailor Venus walked back, "Don't' do it, Quatre!I love you!"

If the collar was not controlling Quatre, he would've said he loved her too.Instead, he pretended as if he heard nothing continued to walk to her.

"I have to stop him," she whispered. "But how?"

He took out the sword that was stuck in the wall and threw them around his body and twirled them around.

"Hey, that's pretty impressive," Sailor Venus complimented.She caught eye of the collar around his neck, 'that's it.That's what is controlling him!'

What was more impressive was that he formed another whirlwind around himself with the swords."Have a taste of the desert!" A gust of wind took her out of the ground and swung her in the air.

"You have a taste of love!" she hissed, though she was becoming dizzy, "VENUS CRESCENT SMASH!" She directed the attack to his neck.The collar split in half and Sailor Venus dropped to the ground.The wind stopped and the sand disappeared. 

Quatre's swords fell into pieces.He grabbed his heart, groaning.His desert Arabian Knight attire changed back to his snazzy aristocratic clothes. He opened his eyes, feeling like he had been lying on a bed made out of sand paper.

"Wh-where am I?" he wondered out loud, "and why do I have sand in my eyes?"He took a finger and cleaned the corner of his eye with his fingertip.He caught sight of Sailor Venus lying on the ground."Mina!" he ran to her and fell to her side.He turned her around and looked at her."Hey, are you okay?"

"Quatre?" she mumbled.

He nodded.

"It worked," she whispered. 

"Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm a Sailor Scout.It's you I'm worried about."

"Why?" 

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head.

"They did something to you," she explained."That's why I'm here.Serena and the other girls came to find you guys."

"Does this have to with why Duo was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, they're after you too," Sailor Venus said."We'd better find the others."

"Okay."He blinked a couple times, "how come I have sand in my eyes?"

"Well, talk about that later," she said and took his arm.

It was just a matter of time until Mistress18 would have the whole world under her control, unless the sailor scouts found a way to stop her.

**Next Chapter: Fight to the Death**


	5. Fight to the Death

Gundanium Millennium 5

**Gundanium Millennium 5**

**Fight To The Death**

** **

_I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon._

_ _

"This is where everyone is?" Mariemaia asked Small Lady.

"Yes," Small Lady replied.

"A pet store," Mariemaia mumbled, "who would've thought?"

"I can't go with you," Small Lady said.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"You can do it on your own," Small Lady said."But be careful.Goodbye, my friend."She faded away.

"Goodbye, Rini," Mariemaia said."You're the best friend I ever had." She turned and went inside the pet store, unprepared for whatever she might find.

*****************************************************

"I'm so worried about Heero," Relena whispered."Whoever caught him must be very good."

"More than just good, Relena," Serena muttered, "they're _inhuman._"

"You can tell?" Relena whispered.

"No human could just kidnap Heero Yuy, the best soldier alive."Serena said, keeping in front of her."When I find out whoever or whatever did this I'm going to---"

"Serena," Relena said quickly to make her keep from finishing the sentence.

"Oh, sorry," Serena blushed slightly, "I'm just so angry."

There was a dragging noise behind them.They had no idea they were being followed.

"Serena do you have the feeling that we're being followed?" Relena asked, turning around."Oh my god!"

"What?" Serena whipped around and gasped, "What is that thing?"

A huge four-legged monster with red glowing eyes and sharp fangs roared at them as it crept closer.It seemed to move slowly but Serena could bet that it was very dangerous.

"Don't move!" Serena shouted, taking out her gun and began to fire. Her shots did nothing to it."What in the world?"

"What do we do now, Serena?" Relena asked.

"Wait, something is coming to mind," Serena said, "at this point when I was Sailor Moon I would always do something."

"What's that?"

"RUUUUUUUNNNNN!" Serena snatched her cousin by the wrist and turn to run.

The monster pulled down it's clawed arm right where the two girls were standing.

"I think I know why you can run so fast!" Relena cried.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Serena hissed.

They came to a dead end."Oh, perfect!" Serena growled, "dead end!"They stopped at the wall and turned around.Relena pushed her back against the wall and Serena stood in front of her.

'This is when I usually turn into Sailor Moon,' Serena thought, 'But is there nothing that Pilot Moon can do?"

The monster made a sickening growling-laughing noise as it came to Serena and Relena.

"It's going to eat us?" Relena asked.

"You don't want us!" Serena shouted, "We're high in cholesterol!"

"Serena!" Relena hissed.

"What?" she demanded, "at least I didn't say we were high in fat!"

"Looks like this is the end," Relena mumbled.

"Hey ugly!" shouted a voice behind the monster."Hungry?EAT CRYSTAL!"

It was Mariemaia."Mariemaia!" Relena shouted.

Mariemaia pulled up the crystallized gun and shot the monster in the back of its neck.The crystal bullet buried into its neck, taking away all its ability to move.It screamed in pain and then fell into tiny little pieces.

"You saved us!" Serena cried and then saw a gun in her hands, "Hey!What are you doing with that?" she took the gun away, "children and guns don't mix! EVER!"

"Uh, you're welcome," Mariemaia groaned.

"Let's keep looking for Heero," Relena said.

"Mm-hmm," Serena moaned.They took a different route.

"I can't believe how big this place is," Relena muttered."It's amazing how you found us at the right time!"

"It wasn't hard," Mariemaia bragged, "I just followed the screaming."

Serena rolled her eyes and decided not to comment.They came to a dark corridor where there was someone waiting for them.Someone stepped out of the darkness and Serena recognized it as Heero."Heero! You're okay!" she ran up to him and then stopped when he looked more serious than usual."Oh no."

His face looked like it was painted on. His arms were pinned to his sides and a rifle was strapped to his shoulder.Since everyone made him out to be the perfect soldier, Mistress18's serum had turned him into a toy soldier.

"He's a toy soldier!" Relena gasped.

He didn't blink or talk.Instead, he marched close to Serena and pulled off his rifle.

"No, Heero, don't do it!" she shouted, "I love you!What made you the pefect soldier was because you fought for love, not because you were hard to kill!"

Her words did not penetrate through his head or into his heart.It was colder than some had thought.

"The collar, Serena!" Mariemaia cried, "shoot the collar!"

"I can't fire at Heero!" she said, close to tears.She held her hand tigntly around the gun but didn't raise it."I just can't do it!"

"Give me that!" Relena muttered, taking the gun from Serena, "I'll do it myself!" she aimed the gun at Heero's neck and shot the collar.It broke and fell down.She turned to Serena and handed the gun back."What were you worried about?"

"Relena, you shot at Heero!" Serena gasped, "you actually shot at somebody!"

"Just because I'm a pacifist does not mean I do not know how to fire a gun," she snapped, "besides, you only had to shoot the collar, not Heero."

The toy soldier look of Heero disappeared.He blinked his eyes a few times and as he began to collapse, Serena ran to catch him in her arms this time."Heero!You're all right!"

He groaned and looked at her, "Serena?What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, Heero." She told him."You just need some rest."

"Who did this to him?" Relena demanded, "Who could so such a thing?"

"At last," Mistress18 came in, dragging an injured and limp Sailor Mercury by her arms, "more company!"

************************************************

Midii caught up with Dorothy, "Dorothy, we have to stop Mistress18!"

"But how?" Dorothy asked, "she's too strong for us!She's a superior being and we're just, just humans!I don't know how we got into this."

"She made us believe that she could help us," Midii said, "She tricked us.We believed everything we said. That's why we didn't get the collars. We can also change by will."

"Like the sailor scouts?" Dorothy asked.

Midii nodded, "we need to stop her."

"We can't Midii," Dorothy sighed.

"But there has to be something we can do," Midii said."We should at least try."

Dorothy took a deep breath and nodded."You're right, Midii.We can't let that woman hurt them anymore."

"Come on," Midii said, "let's go stop her before she kills everyone."

*************************8

"Mercury!" Serena cried.

Sailor Mercury raised her head, "Serena, she's crazy! I tried to stop her…I couldn't…Duo was right."

"Enough, you fool!" She pushed her away. "You thought you could stop me?Even with the serum you were no match for me!"

Serena left Heero and caught her sailor friend before she fell."What is she talking about, Mercury? What serum?"

"It's what changed Duo and the others," Mercury gasped, "it turns them into what people believe they are.Since Duo made everyone to believe he was the God of Death, that is what he became.I even used it and I became an angel of Ice.But I lost my strength.She's worse than Mistress9."

"Where are the others?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure," Sailor Mercury mumbled.

"Here we are!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"It's Mercury!" Sailor Mars cried.

"She's hurt!" Sailor Venus gasped.

"Oh no," Duo groaned, no longer as the god of death.He looked at Hilde, "you said she'd be okay!"

"She told me to leave and take you with me," Hilde said.

Duo walked past her and went to Serena and Sailor Mercury."Let me take her," he pleaded.

"Maybe you can stop her, Serena," Sailor Mercury mumbled through a cut lip as she wrapped her arm around Duo's shoulders."We need to get the antidote for the--aah---others."

"I already told you there is no antidote!" Mistress18 shouted."You all can change back again and become my slaves once more!"

"Forget it!" Sailor Jupiter snarled.

"You have to transform inot Sailor Moon now," Sailor Mercury groaned, "you must."

"I can't," Serena whispered, "it's been so long---"

"Yes, change into Sailor Moon," Mistress18 teased, "I've waited so long to fight one on one with Sailor Moon.Go on, transform.What are you waiting for?Don't you care for your friends?"

"That's enough, Mistress18!" shouted a voice behind her.

"Let them go!" said another.

"What?" she turned around and saw her two loyal servants."Why, girls, there you are!"

"Dorothy!" Quatre gasped, "why?"

"Midii, no," Trowa mumbled.

"We won't let you hurt them any longer!" Midii cried, "what did you expect us to gain from this?"

"Well, nothing, of course," Mistress18 cackled, "isn't that what you wanted?"

"Let them go!" Dorothy repeated.

"This is wrong," Midii said, "I want nothing to do with this anymore!"

"But my dear, what you wanted was nothing," Mistress18 teased, "and now you do.You have nothing because you _are_ nothing.You're nobody.You came to me because you said you had too much on your hands. Well, I took care of that, didn't I?You're nothing but a slithering, treacherous snake!"

"Ouch," Sailor Mars gasped.

Midii backed up in shock."Y-You used me!" Midii cried, "I hate it when people use me!"

"But that's all you're good for!" Mistress18 went on, "you were once a good spy and I made you the best there ever was.I gave you the power to change into whomever you want, whenever you want!I want to see some gratitude, you traitor!"

"How dare you speak that way to her!" Dorothy growled, "we don't have to serve you anymore!"

"You traitors," Mistress18 hissed."You are a snake and you are a bitch!"

"And we have you to thank for that, Mistress18!" Dorothy snapped, "but you know what?You can only make us do so much!I am going to bite your damn head off!"With those words, her face changed into a snout and her face and hands turned furry.She sprouted a bushy tail and became a woman-dog.Because she loved war so much, the serum made her into a dog of war.(If you have a better idea of what to change her as, I'd like to hear it!)

"What the?" Sailor Venus mumbled, "I knew she was a bitch but this is insane!"

"You really think I'm a ssssssnake, huh?" Midii Une demanded, her tongue now forked shooting out her mouth,"then I guesssssss I might asss well live up to the name!" Her skin became scaly and her legs became one long snake tail. Her teeth became fangs and her fingernails into claws.Her eyes were yellow with narrow black slits, like a snake's.

"Run while you still can!" Dorothy barked, "hurry!"

But the gundam pilots and the sailor scouts did not move.

"We're who she wants," Jupiter said.

The dog-like Dorothy and snake-like Midii Une jumped Mistress18 and attacked her."We will not let you hurt them any longer!" Dorothy growled.

"Get back!" Mistress18 comanded, "obey me!"

But they didn't.After getting a few bites and scratches, Mistress18 had enough and her hair tightened around their necks, lifted them up and threw them down.It knocked them out and they returned to their human forms.

"Restrain them!" she ordered her henchmen.They were controlled by the collars and did as she said.

"This is enough, Mistress18!" Serena shouted, "You're worse than Mistress9!This ends now."

"What are you waiting for?" Mistress18 demanded, "transform and attack me now."

"Let our friends go," Mars ordered, "give us the antidote!"

"I'll make a deal with you, sailor soldiers," Mistress18 said, "if you really love these men, you will each take the serum and when you change, you will fight me one at a time.If you fail, then you are my slaves and your friends will be free."

"Insane!We won't do it!" Mars cried.

"We won't leave them," Quatre said.

"You're on!" Jupiter shouted behind them, "I'll go first!"

Everyone looked at Sailor Jupiter as if she went nuts.

"Jupiter, don't do it!" Mercury cried, "You're not match for her!"

Wufei grabbed her arm, "Lita, don't do it." He pleaded shakily.

"It's okay, Wufei," she insisted, "I'll be all right."

Serena walked to her, "I'm the one she wants."

"We know you're the brawn of this group, Jupiter but--" started Venus.

"Which is the perfect reason for me to go first," Sailor Jupiter interrupted.

"Jupiter," Mars said, "this isn't the time for bargains."

"It'll be all right," Jupiter promised, "besides, I'm a little curious about what I'll look like when I take the serum."She walked past them and stood in front of Mistress18."Let's get this over with."

"Why, Sailor Jupiter," Mistress18 said, "the strongest of the sailor scouts.I hope you're more of a challenge than the weak Sailor Mercury."

Sailor Mercury closed her eyes; one of them badly bruised and sighed.

"Don't listen to her," Duo told her.

"I'm sure she nearly froze you to death," Jupiter snapped, "and I'm going to give a real shock."

"Shall we begin?" Mistress18 inquired.She held out her arm and another one of her henchmen came forward with four clean syringes holding the serum. She took a syringe."Your arm."

"I'll do it myself," Jupiter said, "I don't trust you."

"Very well," she sighed and handed her the syringe.Jupiter looked at her friends and mouthed 'it's okay' before sticking the needle in her arm and injecting the serum.She dropped the empty vial and kicked it aside. Slowly, the transformation began.

Sailor Jupiter let out a groan but stayed on her feet.Wufei tried to get to her but Mars restrained him. Sparks ran up and down her body.Her sailor outfit changed into a green dress with small-cupped sleeves.Holding her ponytail together was a tie of leaves.Two pairs of leaf-like wings came out of her back.When she moved them, electricity flowed down them.

"Oh no," Wufei gasped, "She sprouted leaves!"

"It's okay, Wufei," Mars said, "Sailor Jupiter is the sailor scout of lightning and trees."

"Oh, I see."

"This is for Wufei!"The new transformation of Sailor Jupiter clamped her hands around Mistress18's wrists, flew up in the air and sent a thousand volts into her body and tossed her across the room into the wall.

"I didn't know she was so strong!" Wufei exclaimed.

"Impressive," Mistress18 grunted as she tried to get up."But not impressive enough!"

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet!" she flew to her, "JUPITER THUNDER STORM!" A huge thundercloud appeared in the air and lightning struck the ground where Mistress18 was standing. 

Mistress18 formed a force shield around her before the lightning got to her."Let's see if your sparks can get through my shield!"

Sailor Jupiter sent another force of electricity into the black globe. "It's not working," she said under her breath as she landed to the ground."But I need to keep trying to protect my friends."She walked closer, keeping a steady flow of electricity going as she walked.

"You really are a tough one, Sailor Jupiter," Mistress18 commented.

"Get out of there, you coward!" Sailor Jupiter ordered, "are you afraid to face me?"

"Very well," the shield disappeared and Mistress18 sent a massive dark energy blast into Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter held back her scream, letting out a small grunt as she flew back and slid down the floor.

"Sailor Jupiter!" the remaining scouts cried.

Sailor Mars knelt next to her, "Sailor Jupiter? Are you okay?"

Her wings disappeared and she became Sailor Jupiter again, "Yeah...you're turn, Mars.Good luck."She slapped her hand as if they were in a tag team.In a way, they were.

"Thanks," Mars said, "I'll teach her how to play with fire!"She stepped past Sailor Jupiter as Wufei helped her up.

"Oh, Lita, you're so brave!" he beamed, "you nearly knocked the living daylights out of her!I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you, Wufei!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"Now don't ever do that again!" he snapped, "you almost got yourself killed!"

Sailor Jupiter groaned.

"Why, Sailor Mars," Mistress18 said, "I suppose I face you now."

"You won't get to Venus or Moon if I can help it," Mars said through clenched teeth, "You know what they say, if you mess with fire then you're going to get yourself burned!"She took a syringe and injected it into her arm.She suddenly felt so hot but it wasn't so hot that it was uncomfortable or painful.Never as Sailor Mars has she felt so much energy.A red gown appeared on her body and flaming wings emerged from her back. 

"Ah, Sailor Mars," Mistress18 teased, "You're a little fire starter, aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it!" The fire angel shouted, her breath a trail of smoke.She flapped her wings of fire and took off in the air, creating a cloud of smoke."Are you ready to play with fire?Because I don't play fair!" She charged Mistress18 and pushed her against a wall.She punched her across the face and fire ran down her arms to her hands and finally onto Mistress18, "I'm going to grill you like a well done steak!"

"Really?" Mistress18 started laughing knocked her back with a dark and cold force.She fell down, not getting up.

"No, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Venus shouted, "Get up!"

"I'm trying!" she said, "but she--did something to me!"

Sailor Venus realized it was her turn."You're done, Mars," Sailor Venus took her arms and helped her up.

"No, Venus," Mars muttered, "I'm done yet!I can get her, just give me a minute!"

"Mina, please don't' fight," Quatre pleaded.

"Quatre," Sailor Venus said as Trowa took Sailor Mars and walked away with her."I really don't' have much of a choice.I'm a sailor scout. I fight for love and justice.That's what I do; that's what we do.You're a soldier too, you should know.You fight for what you believe in."

"You don't stand a chance," he said, "let me help you."

"You cannot control what she did to you."Mina said, "and Mistress18 is after us, not you.I'll be all right."She walked to Mistress18 and took the second to the last vial.She injected the serum into her arm and waited for the transformation.

From her back emerged orange wings in the shape of a heart and on her body was an orange gown.

"Well, it's Sailor Venus," Mistress18 chanted. "This should be interesting."

"Let's just get this over with," Sailor Venus spat.

"By all means," Mistress18 agreed with a hiss.

They began their duel.Sailor Venus sent a bright blast of light to her and it mended with Mistress18's dark blast.

"You are strong, Sailor Venus," Mistress18 said, "but not strong enough!"A lock of hair her white hair tied around Venus' ankles and pulled her down.

"Quit it!" Serena shouted, "I'm the one you want! Take me!"

"Don't mind if I do!" she sent a massive energy blast headed to Serena and Relena jumped in front of it.

Relena screamed in pain and fell back into Serena.

"No!" Serena shouted, "No! Relena!" she started to shake her, "Why'd you do that?You're not like me!"

The others huddled around her.Serena couldn't believe it.Relena was the reason she came to the future in the first place.If she dies, then Serena can't stay and she wouldn't be able to go back to her own time either.There would be no place she could go to.

"Will she be all right?" Serena asked.

"She's still breathing," Sailor Mercury said.

"I hope she wasn't important to you," Mistress18 said, "but if you wish, I can let you join her."

"She's not dead yet," Serena growled and turned around, clenching her hand into a tight fist. "I'm not going to let you win, Mistress18.I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, such talk," Mistress18 spat. "If you believe you think you really can--which you can't--try my serum.It will make you stronger."

"I don't want your damn serum!" Serena cursed."I want you gone!" she stormed to her.

"Oh, so are you are just going to change into Sailor Moon? Well, go on then.I heard how strong she was." She said, "but she really wasn't.Sailor Moon was such a fool.Not much of a fighter at all.She ran away more than standing her ground."

"What you say about Sailor Moon is true," Serena said.

"You admit it!" Mistress18 said, amazed.

"But there's just one problem," Serena walked up really close and leaned forward so that her face was just inches away from Mistres18's, "I'm not Sailor Moon anymore!"

"Oh, really?" she said, "but I see the moon symbol on your forehead. Your hair is different but you think a silly new hair style can change your ways?"

"If I was Sailor Moon, would I do this?" She picked up the remaining syringe and jammed it into the side of Mistress18's neck. "Have some of your own medicine, Mistress18!"{Yeah, that is something you'd never see Sailor Moon do!}

Mistress18 choked and pulled out the syringe, "you foooool."

Serena pushed her back, "I am no longer Sailor Moon.But I will continue to fight for love and justice as Pilot Moon!I don't need your filthy serum to make me stronger.I have this!" She opened her hand, revealing the crystal that was in her brioche."And crystal is much stronger than your serum and you know what?It's also your weakness?Prepare to die, Mistress18!"

Serena changed, but not into Sailor Moon.It was she as Princess Serenity.However, she looked a little different.She had a pair of white feather wings and a gold pair that looked like a crescent moon, somewhat like the wings of her gundam.In her hand appeared a sword with a glowing blade.She grabbed Mistress18 by her arm and flew up in the air.

"I will not let you get away with hurting my friends anymore!"

Weakly, Mistress18 sent her blast to get Princess Serenity away from her."I am too powerful for you!"

"Back to darkness with you!" Serenity hissed, flying through the air with her hand tight around the hilt of the sword.The blade went through Mistress18's abdomen and Mistress18 cried out in pain.She used her last ounce of strength to grasp Serenity's throat.

"If I'm going to leave this planet," she choked, "I'm taking you with me!"

Right after she said that, Mistress18 and Princess Serenity started to fade away.

"Sailor Moon!" the other sailor soldiers cried out, "no!"

"My sailor scouts!" she yelled, holding out her arm. Her face and shoulders were now only visible, "don't forget me!Don't' forget me!" A large black swallowed Mistress18 and Serenity whole and then they were gone.

"Never, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury said, "never."

The scouts got in a line and gave the salute to Sailor Moon, who they were afraid would never see again.

**The End! Oh, I'm kidding!Would I end it like that?There's one more chapter, don't worry!**

** **

**Next Chapter: To The Moon And Back(it's a songfic too!)**


	6. To The Moon & Back (songfic)

Gundanium Millennium 6

**Gundanium Millennium 6**

**To The Moon & Back**

** **

_Disclaimer: With regret, I do not claim any rights to Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon or even the hot Australian singers of Savage Garden.Dammit!_

_ _

The four remaining sailor scouts slowly lowered their hands after saluting Sailor Moon.They looked at each other sadly and before they could all say, 'I can't believe she's really gone,' Mistress18's house of terrors began to collapse.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

Sailor Jupiter knelt down at Relena and pulled her up on her back."You too, Vice Minister!" 

"This way!" Sailor Mercury and Hilde ran ahead, leading the others.

As the group nearly got out alive, the whole place crashed behind them.

"Ah, damn," Duo cursed, "the antidote!"

"We'll get it, don't worry," Sailor Mercury promised."I can make it myself."

"Good," Duo sighed, "I can't wait."

"Give her to me," Heero commanded Sailor Jupiter.

Jupiter nodded and let Heero take the unconscious Relena.Silently, the rest of them followed him back to Relena's mansion.

'What are we supposed to do now?' was the painful question in each sailor's mind.

_She's taking her time making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

******************************************************

Serena groaned and opened her eyes.She found herself standing in a familiar place still wearing her royal princess gown, now a bit tattered.

"I know this place," she said, walking around.There was a building half demolished. "It's the Moon Kingdom."She rubbed her forehead, "but what'm I doing here?"

"Why, Serena?" demanded a voice.

"Huh?" she mumbled, spinning around to find the holder of the face.

"Why?"

"Who said that?"

"Why did you let me die?" in front of her, appeared Super Sailor Moon with a sneer on her face."Why? Why did you kill me?"

"I did _not_ kill you," Serena said, "I just became Pilot Moon."

"Me too," the blond, Meatball Head Serena appeared."Why did you let me die?"She walked forward to the dark haired Serena and pushed a cupcake under her nose, "want a cup cake? You can become me again!"

"Get that out of my face!" The dark haired Serena ordered, slapping her hand."Just what is going on here?"

"You think just because you got a new hairdo changes who you are?" The old Serena questioned.

_Guess she knows from their smiles_

_And the look in their eyes_

_Everyone's got a feeling about the_

_Bitter one_

"You let us all die," The moon princess appeared. "How come?Are you too good for us now?"

"Hey, it was not my idea to come to A.C 197 in the first place!" Serena snapped.

"But you agreed to it," the blond haired Serena reminded."You didn't have to."

"I wanted to do something different!" Serena growled, "what's wrong with that?"

"You fell out of love with Darien and fell in love with Heero!" the other Serena muttered, "what's wrong with Darien?You had a good life back home!What about all your friends and--"

"Shut up, _Meatball Head!_" Serena hissed then grinned. It was the first time ever she called herself 'Meatball Head'.

While the new Serena laughed, the old one bawled."You called me Meatball Head!That's like calling yourself meatball head too!"

"I'm not you anymore," Serena said."Oh quit crying. You should be used to it by now, Meatball Head!"

"It's not too late to go back," another image of Serena appeared, as Neo Queen Serenity."You can still grow up to become me."

"I don't want to!" Serena muttered.

"Think about Rini," she said, "she's dead in the past but is alive in the future."

"You're not me!" Serena shouted, "None of you are!I'm not Meatball Head, the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon and I'm not or never will be Neo Queen Serenity!I'm Pilot Moon now and I always will be!"

"Come on, Serena, don't you want to be a queen?" the Moon Princess image of Serena grabbed her left arm.

"Hey," Serena grunted, "what are you--"

"No matter how much you fight it," Sailor Moon took her other arm, "you'll always be the champion of love and justice!"

"Let me go!" Serena roared.

_They're saying, "Mamma never loved Her much"_

_And, "Daddy never keeps in touch_

_That's why she shies away from human affection"_

The old Serena laughed and pointed, "I wish I had a camera!"

"I told you to shut up, Meatball Head!"

"Chocolate Head!" The Old Serena muttered, referring to the color of her hair.

"What's wrong with that, don't you _like_ chocolate?"

Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon tugged on both of Serena's arms. It felt like they were trying to rip her in half.They tried to drag her over to Neo Queen Serenity.Serena kept telling herself it was just a nightmare and she'd wake up soon.There was no logical way that she was actually here on the moon with four different images of herself trying to get her to do something she didn't want to do.But it was happening.It was real.Serena could actually feel Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon's hands clamped tightly around her arms.

"Whatever you have planned, you can just forget it!" Serena screamed."Let me go!I want to go back!"

"To where, Serena?" the old Serena demanded, "back to your real home or to Relena's home? You can't go back to Relena's home because she's dead and she's the reason you went there in the place!With her gone, you have no choice to go back to your old friends and family! You can be me again!Remember the good times we've had with Darien?"

"They weren't all that great if you ask me!" The New Serena shouted. "And Relena can't be dead!I won't believe it!"

"Maybe not yet," Princess Serenity said, "but the scouts and everyone else thinks you're gone for good."

"Admit it, Serena," Sailor Moon insisted, "you miss being a sailor scout.You need me.You need all of us!"

"I didn't want to be Sailor Moon in the first place!" Serena barked, now filled with rage and fury."I don't need you!I don't need any of you!" She shook her arms out of Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity's grasp."I'm Pilot Moon now! Go away!"

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs her bags for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right_

_Kind of pilot to come_

The gown Serena wore was replaced with the black, red and blue form-fitting suit with the helmet at her feet and a gun on the belt around her waist.Serena smiled and took her gun out."I have a gun here and I know how to use it!"

"You wouldn't shoot us!" the old Serena implored, "please, Serena!"

"Sorry Meatball Head," Pilot Moon hissed, "but this is what Zero showed me." Pilot Moon shot the old Serena and she screamed as she broke into pieces and vanished.

"Who wants to be next?" Pilot Moon demanded.

"Put that gun down!" Sailor Moon ordered."As Sailor Moon, I protect people from getting hurt by things like that!I will--"

"You know what, Sailor Moon?" Pilot Moon inquired with a grin, "You _talk_ too much!"

Sailor Moon gasped, "Guns kill people!"

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Pilot Moon ignored her plea and shot her.

"Stop this!" Princess Serenity shouted.

"I really couldn't believe that I was a princess," Pilot Moon mumbled, "maybe because it was 1000 years ago!"

"You are still the moon princess!"

"And you had no idea that I'd become a gundam pilot, did you?" Pilot Moon snarled then shot the Moon Princess.

"You're killing yourself," Neo Queen Serenity mumbled, "one by one."

"This is how people change," Pilot Moon said, now pointing the barrel of her gun to Neo Queen Serenity, "don't like it? Tough!"

"Your mother will be heartbroken," Neo Queen Serenity whispered."She wanted you to live happy in the Silver Millennium."

"Hey, I am happy," Pilot Moon hissed, "_in _the Gundanium Millennium. So she got half of what she wanted.I don't want to become queen.I don't want to marry Darien and I don't want to be Rini's mother.I'm a gundam pilot.I'm Relena's cousin. I'm Pilot Moon and nothing you can say or do will change that!"

"You still need me, Serena."

"No I don't!" She barked, "I don't need anybody!" she shot Neo Queen Serenity and she disappeared just like the others.

Pilot Moon was alone again.She sighed in relief and looked around. "Now, where's my gundam?" she asked herself, pulling on her helmet.She frowned when she saw nothing but the surface of the moon and remains of the moon kingdom "where is it? Where's Moon Zero? Blast it!It's not here! I could really use it right now!"

***********************************************************

"I hate needles!" Duo winced as he was getting his antidote.

"Don't be such a baby, Duo!" Hilde ordered."You said you wanted the antidote!"

"There you go, all better," Ami said.She disposed the used needle properly.

"Hey, that barely even hurt!" Duo bragged.

Ami smiled, "Oh here," she reached in her pocket and placed Duo's cross around his neck, now with a new chain."You lost this."

"Thanks."

Ami blushed lightly, "I'd better go and treat the others." She walked out of the laboratory and down the hall.

"We should've known that the antidote was crystal," Hilde said, "Good thing Ami figured it out."

"She's a genius," Duo said softly."Hey, Hilde?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at the floor, thinking of what to say, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why should I be mad?" she asked.

"Well, because I moved out of the apartment and I like Ami," he said.

Hilde smiled, "it's okay, Duo.I like Ami.It's your life, do what you want with it."

"What are you going to do with yours?" he asked.

"Not sure," she replied, folding her arms."Anyway, I think you should get some rest.I'm going to go home now."

"Now?" he inquired, sounding a bit hurt."Don't you want to hang for a while?"

Hilde looked at him and smiled.That puppy-dog look always got her."Okay, I'll stay.I want to talk to Ami before I go anyway."She left the laboratory.

Duo looked down and touched his cross.He sighed, "Where would I be without them?"

Milliardo stared at his sister as Heero placed her on the bed."What happened to her?" he demanded.

"She was trying to protect Serena," he replied.

"What?It's her job to protect Relena!" Milliardo grunted, "yours too!"

"I know that," Heero muttered.

"Can you do anything, Sally?" Noin asked.

"Was it a gunshot?" Sally questioned as she examined Relena.

Heero paused, "no, not really."He wasn't sure how to explain it and he saw it happen.

Sally made a strange face, "it looks like her clothes were lit on fire."

"Will she be okay?" Milliardo inquired.

"It's too soon," Sally said."I haven't seen anything quite like this."

Milliardo turned on Heero, "what happened to my sister?"

"I don't know," Heero mumbled.

"You were there!"

"I can't explain it," Heero said."It was strange.There was a woman with…some kind of power.It was like witchcraft almost.She threw what was kind of like a fireball at Serena and Relena took the shot."He looked around uncomfortably.

"That is the most insane story I ever heard!" Milliardo shouted.

"Ask the other girls," Heero ordered, "they'll confirm it for me."He folded his arms and walked out of the room."I'll be back in a minute."

Noin exchanged glances with Milliardo, "it's probably true," she said.

"What?"

"Well, those girls are kind of…well…special," Noin smiled, "like they're superheroes or something.Remember what Serena said?"

_And she'll say to him_

********************************************************

"I can't believe Sailor Moon is actually gone," Raye mumbled. "Why does she have to be so stubbornly brave?"

"It's just the way she is, Raye," Ami answered lightly, after giving the antidote to the others.They were talking in the lobby.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Raye demanded, "we're not sailor scouts without Sailor Moon!"

"We're gundam pilots now," Ami replied.

"You can still stay with us," Duo reminded."Just because she's gone doesn't mean you have to go back where you went."

"Yeah," Quatre added."We've been through much together."

"How could she just do that to us?" Raye inquired, "it's just crazy--"

"That's enough, Raye!" Mina jumped from her seat and clenched her hands.

"What?" Raye asked.

"This is just sick!" Mina scowled, "you're talking as if Serena will never be coming back! She can still be alive!It's just like what happened to me in England. Everyone thought I was dead but I survived and I found you guys, didn't I?"She softened her voice as tears came in her eyes, "I came back…I came back…" She sat back down and she felt Quatre put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mina, you were the last one to join us," Raye reminded."How can you believe she's actually alive?"

"But I was the first," Ami broke in, "and I believe with Mina. She's probably still alive. Remember what happened when she went to help Sailor Saturn fight Pharoh90?She came back to us and so did Hotaru.The same when we fought Queen Nelehenia and Badiyanu."

"But Ami, what if this isn't one of those times?" Raye asked, "She could really be gone this time."

"You shouldn't speak like that, Raye," Trowa said.

"Serena's stronger now," Mina whispered."She'll be back, you'll see.Maybe we should try to find her."

"With what? The Sailor Teleport?" Raye demanded

"Worth a shot."

"Sailor teleport?" Quatre asked.

"We can teleport wherever we want," Mina explained.

"But not without Sailor Moon!" Raye cried.

"That's only because we've never tried it," Ami said, "you'll never know unless you try!We'll search the whole Earth and every space colony if we have to!"

"I'm sure Lita will agree," Mina added.

"Where is Lita anyway?" Wufei asked.

"Hi guys," Lita walked in holding a plate of warm cookies, "I made some cookies to cheer you all up!"

"Thanks, Lita," Mina said.

"Lita, today's not Monday," Raye growled.

{AN: In the 3rd Sailor Moon movie _Black Dream Hole_ where they fight Bidyanu, Lita says something about having to eat a cookie every Monday at 3 o'clock."

"Yes, I know," Lita said, smiling faintly, "but I still think we've earned them."

Raye put her hands on her hips.She missed Serena so much and was just so angry that she was gone that she put the blame on Lita, "this never would've happened if you didn't have to show off of how tough you are!"

"Huh?" Lita mumbled

"You accepted Mistress18's challenge!Did you really think you could beat her by yourself?Even you couldn't take her on!"

"I was only trying to protect you guys from getting hurt," Lita whispered."I thought I could finish her off and get it over with!"

"We would've had a better chance if we fought her together," Raye hissed, "but no-oohh, you had to show everyone how far you can throw a lightning bolt!If you had just kept your mouth shut Serena would still be here!It's your fault Serena's gone, Lita!"

That went right to Lita's mind and she couldn't get them out.'_It's your fault Serena's gone, Lita!It's your fault! Your fault, your fault!'_

Lita gasped and her hands started trembling.The plate holding the yummy cookies she slaved over fell from her hands and to the floor, along with her dignity and everything else she worked so hard to achieve.

"Why did you do that for, Raye?" Mina demanded, "don't you know how good Lita's cookies are?"

"I really wanted one!" Duo groaned.

Lita looked at the mess and bent down to pick it up.The plate was broken in half and some of the cookies were too.

"Hey--" Raye began.

"That's enough!" Wufei roared, standing from his seat, "Lita was only trying to keep you from getting hurt! You should feel grateful that she cares about you all enough to fight for you! How was she supposed to know something like this would happen?"

"Wufei," Lita said, "I should've known better!"

"It's not your fault, Lita!" he muttered, looking over his shoulder and back to Raye."At least she's trying to make the situation better!You didn't have to tell her that!It's a filthy lie and you damn well know it!" he knelt down and took Lita's arm.  
"Come on, let's get out of here."

"But the cookies--the plate--" Lita whispered.

"Have someone else clean it up," he said, "it's not your fault you dropped it."He pulled her up and took one last look at Raye before leaving, "and I wanted a cookie too!" 

"Lita, wait!" Raye said but she and Wufei were already out the room."I'm sorry."

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourself now," Trowa grunted.

"Not you too, Trowa!" Raye gasped.

"Wufei was right," Trowa said, "you should feel grateful that Lita was the first to fight that witch back there.She didn't have to but she wanted to prevent you guys from getting hurt!"

"But Trowa, Ami was the first to volunteer," Duo said flatly.

"Still," Ami said, "I shouldn't have done it."

"I just wish Serena would come back," Mina mumbled."She just has to!"

_I would fly to the moon and back_

_If you'll be_

_If you'll be my baby_

**********************************************

"Raye was telling the truth!" Lita wailed, "Mistress18 was worse than anything we fought before!Why did I have to be so stupid?"

"It's not true, Lita!" Wufei cried."Raye was just angry and she looked at you to put the blame on."

Lita wiped her eyes and slid down the wall of the ally they ran to.Lita did not want to be seen in public like this."Well, maybe, but I should have listened to Serena when she told me not to. I didn't listen to you either! I'm stupid _and_ disobedient!"

"You weren't the only one to fight that Mistress18 woman," Wufei reminded, kneeling down in front of her."Besides, Lita, it was the way it just had to be. Because she had a fight with Ami, she wanted to take you all one at a time. You wanted to go because you're considered the strongest of the group."

"Well, actually, Sailor Moon's stronger than me in some ways," Lita said, "no matter how strong we are…she always ends up finishing the job."

"It doesn't matter," Wufei said, taking her hand, "to me, you're the strongest."

"Oh, Wufei!" Lita cried, falling onto his chest."I like it when you're sensitive at the right times!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

***************************************************

As Milliardo went to the kitchen to get some water for his sleeping sister, Heero was in the room with her.Heero closed his eyes with folded arms, leaning against the wall.

"Heero?" whispered Relena bleakly

Heero's eyes snapped open, "Relena," he walked forward and took her hand."How do you feel?"

"I know where Serena is," she said, not saying anything about her condition.

"Huh?How?" he asked, "how did you know she was gone?You just woke up."

She didn't explain how she knew but stated where she was."She returned home to the kingdom on the moon."

"Kingdom on the moon?" he mumbled, confused.

"Don't you know?" she asked, "Serena _is_ Sailor Moon.She lived as a princess on the Moon.That's where she is."

"How do you know this?" he asked, "are you sure?You're probably--"

"I just know, Heero," she said."She's my cousin.You have to go and get her. She's waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

Relena smiled, "if she had her own gundam, she'd be here by now."She let go of his hand. "Go Heero.Now."

Heero stood up and as he got to the door, he nearly collided with Milliardo."Where are you headed?" he demanded, "The moon?"

"Yeah, to the Moon and Back." He said and walked past Milliardo.Milliardo looked after him with a blank look on his face.

"Milliardo!" Relena called.

"Relena!" Milliardo hurried to her side, "are you all right?"

She nodded, "yes."

"What happened to you?"

"It's awfully strange really," Relena said, "a powerful woman named Mistress18 attacked Serena with some kind of dark magic and I jumped in front of the blast to protect her."

"That is strange," Milliardo nodded, "so Heero _was_ telling the truth!"

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

************************************************

After placing on is black space suit, Heero raced to the mobile suit hanger and paused as he looked up at Wing Zero and Moon Zero.Why didn't he think of going to the moon before?Did he actually think Serena was gone?It all made sense now.She had lived as a princess on the moon and was Sailor Moon.The moon was far but if he had to, he would fly to the moon to get her.

_I She can't remember a time when she felt needed_

_If love was red them she was color blind_

_All her friends they've been tried for treason_

_And crimes that were never defined._

"I'm coming, Serena," Heero said, climbing into the cockpit of Wing Zero, "I'm flying to the moon to get you."

He turned on the switches and pulled the lever.His mind was flooded with the memories of Serena.When he first laid eyes on her, she had that innocent look on her face when she begged him not to kill her.

_"What have I ever done to you?" _she had said.

He remembered what Zero showed her and the second time he saw her.Her hair was taken out of those silly pigtails, dyed dark brown and layered.She took lessons from him and became a perfect soldier too.He wanted her back and to fly there, he had to go to the moon.It didn't matter.He'd fly all over outer space if he had to.

_She's saying, "Love is like a barren place, and reaching for human faith is like a journey I just don't have a map for."_

_So baby's going to take a dive and_

_Push the shift to over dive_

_Send a signal that she's hanging _

_All her hopes on the stars_

"You let us die, Serena," all four of her identities echoed in her brain."You killed us."

"Leave me alone," Pilot Moon grunted, "I'm leaving you all here.I'm never going back to my old life and I'm not going to live any of yours.Just forget it, okay?I'm Pilot Moon of the Gundanium Millennium and that's it!"

"But how," they said, "you can't leave.You're stuck here."

"I'll find a way," she insisted, walking over the moon surface, "some how."

"Oh really?What are you going to do? Build a mobile suit from moon rocks?"

"If I have to!" she hissed.She looked back at the Earth, "I'm coming guys, don't' forget me!"

She saw a speck of something coming from Earth.It was Wing Zero."Heero!" she cried, "he's come for me!" She laughed, "I guess I don't have to moon rock mobile suit after all!"She ran over the moon surface and waved her arms."Heero!Heero! Here I am!"

Heero smiled when he pinpointed Serena on the moon.

_What a pleasant dream_

"She's safe," he whispered.He explored the moon as he came closer.He could see the ruins of the moon kingdom. "Relena was right, there was a kingdom on the moon.How come I never noticed it before?"

Wing Zero landed on the moon and it took a knee.Heero opened he hatch and dropped to the moon.

"Heero!Heero!" Serena yelled as she ran to him. She fell into a crater before she got to embrace him. "Oof!"She fumed over her clumsiness.

Heero smirked, "strange how people change and they still same the time."

"I ruined the moment," she muttered and came to her feet.She brushed herself off and picked up her helmet.She hopped out of the crater and strode closer to him into his awaiting arms."Heero."

"Serena."

He let her go and Serena pulled on her helmet.{I don't know why she has a helmet when she used to live on the moon but it does compliment the outfit}

She smiled and put an inch of distance from her fingertip to thumb, "I was this close to building a mobile suit out of moon rocks!"

Heero chuckled lightly and looked the moon over."So there really was a kingdom on the moon, huh?"

"Yes," she said, "how did you know how to find me? Did Zero tell you?"

"No," he replied, "Relena did."

"How did she know?" 

He shrugged, "I'm not sure." He pulled on her hand to the Wing Zero, "let's get you back to Earth."

"Sooner the better," Serena said.She looked over her shoulder, 'and don't you guys dare follow me.I'm Pilot Moon now.Remember that."They flew back to Earth, with Serena sitting on Heero's lap.

_I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be…_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket for a world where belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

_*****************************************************_

"Just hold on guys," Ami insisted, "Serena will be back."

"I shouldn't have said that to Lita," Raye groaned. 

"No, you shouldn't have," Lita said, returning from a ten-minute period of crying and telling Wufei how right Raye was to say those things.

"Lita, I'm very sorry," Raye began.

"Save it," Lita snapped, "you should be worried about Serena now."

"I'm going to get a water," Ami announced, "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No thanks, Ami," were the kind of replies she got.

Ami walked out of the room and got a glass of water from the kitchen.She met Hilde there sitting down at a table with a glass of water herself. "Hi, Hilde."

"Hi Ami."

Ami took her water and sat across from Hilde, "thank you for helping me find Duo."

"No problem," Hilde said."That's what friends are supposed to do.If it ever happens again, let me know."

"I will," Ami said.

Hilde smiled, "this is all pretty weird to take in.Duo becoming the God of Death, these experiments and all."She let out a long, exasperated sigh. "I've been in Oz too long." She tapped her fingernails on the table and looked at Ami, "but I'm sure you're used to things like that, huh?"

Ami nodded, "I've been a sailor scout for some time."

"Hi girls," Duo said."Have you seen Heero?"

"No." Hilde shook her head.

Duo grinned, "well, he had to run to the _moon_ real quick."

"The moon?"Ami mumbled.

"Yeah," he put his hands in his pockets and rolled on the balls of his feet."He had a _package_ to pick up."

"What kind of package?"

His cobalt eyes glinted, "the moon princess is back in town!"

"Serena?" Ami jumped up."She was on the moon this whole time?"

"Uh-huh," Duo said.

Ami laughed and ran to embrace Duo, "I cant' believe I thought about it!I'm just glad she's all right!"

Hilde smiled but looked away.She couldn't' remember when she saw Duo look so happy.

Ami stepped back, "I knew she was still alive!I just knew it!"

"Good news about your friend," Hilde got up, "I'd better get going."She yawned, "Fighting monsters takes a lot of you."

"You can't stay?" Ami asked.

"I already stayed long enough when Duo asked me to," Hilde sighed.

"But Hilde--I--" Duo began.

Hilde took both of their wrists and slid their hands together."Take care."She looked up at them and turned around the corner.Ami blushed as she stared at her hand that held Duo's.Duo squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue, Ami," Duo said.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, still looking at their interlocked hands.

Duo smiled and lifted up her chin. He looked into her eyes.One of them had a tear.He wiped it away and kissed her cheek. "You mean so much to me."

"Duo," she whispered and slid her arms around him.

_Hold on…Hold on…_

"Miss me?" Serena asked her friends as she pulled off her helmet.

"Duh!" Mina said.

"This calls for a celebration," Lita announced, "who wants cookies?"

"I do!" Wufei cried.

"Make it a double batch," Raye said, "you still owe us when you dropped the last dozen all over the floor."

Trowa looked at her, "and whose fault do you think it was to make her drop all those cookies?Hmmm?"

"I said I didn't mean to!"

"Where's Relena?" Serena asked."Is she all right?"

"Yeah," Quatre said, "amazingly."

"I want to see her."

_I would fly to the moon and back if you'll be…_

_If you'll be my baby_

"There you are!" Relena cried, "I knew you were on the moon!"

Serena sat down and took her hand, "now what were you thinking, taking the blast like that?You're not a fighter like me?I'm supposed to be _your_ bodyguard, silly!"

"I know," Relena whispered, "but I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you, Relena."

"I knew Heero would find you," Relena said, "but I don't understand why he had to wait for me to tell him."

"Because you beat ZERO to it," Serena joked.

"He should've already know if he loves you," Relena mumbled.

"I know he does," Serena said."If he didn't, he wouldn't have come for me."Serena grinned, "He flew to the moon and back, for me."

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

_ _

**The End!**

Yay, Serena's back!I love this song.I think it's a hint to why they look good together.You know, 'pilot' 'moon' 'outer space'…perfect reasons!This song doesn't necessarily have to do with either of the animes but I think it's a reliable source! You were all probably hoping for the traditional sap and fluff but that kind of stuff gets old, well, for me anyway.I write a lot of romance fics!And there was romance!Just not a lot of hugging and kissing!For Heero to fly to the moon to get Serena was romantic, don't you think?Which was your favorite part?Personally, I like it when Serena shot all her selves! I just like her new attitude.I have a request to make, for those of you who are fanart artists; I would like to have some fanart from this story and the original."Sailor Pilots" The new Serena sounds so cool. Not to mention I also need some RW/SM (art of the next generation will be great!) fanart for my homepage!I can write fine, but I can't draw worth crap! Trust me, I've tried!So please, send some fanart.[Gamegirl00@yahoo.com][1]

And if you need some ideas, hey, I got some!I'll even give you a full detailed description of what the next generation wears and whatnot.

   [1]: mailto:Gamegirl00@yahoo.com



End file.
